The Art of Tonks
by Narcissa B Malfoy
Summary: She was born into a world preparing for war, growing up both amusing and terrifying her parents, causing mischief at Hogwarts as nothing more than a Hufflepuff, only to become one of the most celebrated heroes. Appearances by just about everyone.
1. Prologue

**The Art of Tonks**

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. My dreams have just all ended with that one statement but better safe than sorry I suppose. _

_Just a quick thank you to ABitOfBlack. _

_This is a fic to justify (mainly to myself) what happened to Tonks in Deathly Hallows. Denial is a wonderful thing. Having said that, this will possibly entail DH spoilers, not for a while obviously, but I'm warning you now, if you haven't read the final Harry Potter book (what are you doing on fanfiction? You'll be spoiled for sure!), enter at your own risk. But now, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

Andromeda leaned back against the pillow, sweat running down her forehead. Just as she was beginning to wonder if all that pain was worth a child that was going to need constant care, the medi-witch placed a bundle in her arms; her little girl. Looking down into her daughter's face, she knew that it was. Everything she had been through, not just with the pregnancy, but with her family, with Ted, now seemed worth it. Not that it wasn't before, but now she had something to work towards, a better life for her child.

She turned to face her husband who stood just out of arm's reach, a tactic he had found extremely practical during the birth. He smiled at his wife warily, unsure of whether she was about to scream herself hoarse at him again. His apprehension left him as soon as she returned his smile and nodded for him to come closer.

Ted sat on the side of the bed, next to his wife and child. Placing an arm around his wife, he kissed her forehead and gazed down at the mass of pink blankets amongst which his daughter lay, her blue, no, _brown_ eyes looked up at him. He stroked her cheek gently.

"She's beautiful." He commented.

"She's your daughter…Nymphadora." His wife said the name they had both agreed on aloud for the first time. "Nymphadora Tonks."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please, let me know what you think so far. _


	2. Chapter One: Technicolour Surprises

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own. Although I am in negotiations with Jo at the moment regarding ownership. I'll keep you posted!_

_Another thank you to ABitOfBlack! _

_So yes, as I said, this chapter makes up for the short prologue! Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter One – Technicolour Surprises**

"Okay, according to the Healer, you're free to go," Ted announced as he walked back into his wife's room, closing the door behind him.

"Thank Merlin! I'm getting so sick of just lying around in bed." Andromeda hopped off the bed, gathering her belongings together and placing them neatly on the spot she had just vacated.

"Our daughter was born only yesterday and you're sick of St. Mungo's already?" he asked, quite amused by her behaviour. "You know, muggle women usually stay in hospital for a couple of days at _least_ after having a baby."

"Really? That's odd. Why that long?" Ted shook his head, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He loved his wife, but there were some things about the muggle world she did not yet understand. He would just have to add this to the ever growing list.

"Is Nymphadora ready to go?"

"The medi-witch is getting her ready now," Ted answered, pulling her suitcase out from under the bed. "Allow me." He said, placing his hand on her arm where she had just pulled out her wand. He pulled out his own from his jean pocket and waved it over the clothes. They gave a feeble little wriggle before falling back onto the bed in a heap. Andromeda suppressed a laugh.

"Allow _me_," she insisted, flicking her wand, sending all the clothes packing themselves neatly into the suitcase.

"Yeah…you're going to have to teach me that spell."

"I've already tried, darling. Don't you remember? The painting you tried to charm caught fire. How, I do _not_ know..."

"Oh…right. Well, I guess I need more practice." He gave her a smile, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. Andromeda laughed.

"I love you nevertheless. I never liked that painting anyway." She reassured as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Well, that's good to know. Otherwise I'd have to do something about that." He said, picking up her suitcase. "Shall we?" he asked, holding the door open. When she didn't move, he frowned slightly, closing the door once again and sat down next to her.

"Andy, what's wrong?"

"We're ready for this…aren't we?" she looked up at him, worry etched across her face.

"I think it's a bit late to be asking that question," he began, laughing lightly as he took her hand. "But in all honesty? Yes, I think we're ready."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he repeated. "Now, shall we go? The medi-witch is probably starting to think we've abandoned our own child!" Andromeda laughed as she walked out the door and into the hallway.

---------------------------------

"Here she is! Now, mind you support her head." the medi-witch instructed, much to Andromeda's chagrin; she knew how to hold a baby, let alone her own daughter. But she held her tongue. Now was not the time to get into an argument. It was meant to be a happy day. Andromeda held out her arms as the witch placed her baby in them and she made a point to show that she was '_minding her head.'_ Andromeda peered down at her daughter, wrapped up warmly in a pink blanket, a white bonnet hiding the fine, brown hair she had inherited from her mother. The medi-witch looked at the mother and daughter, watching them fondly.

"It's always such a lovely sight, the look on a mother's face as she holds her child for the first time!" she announced, clasping her hands together. Andromeda opened her mouth, ready to say that this was in fact _not_ the first time she had held her child, but catching her husband's eye, again decided she'd better not. Ted nodded at the medi-witch, apparently humouring her before exchanging another look with his wife that plainly said, 'Can we _please_ go home now?!'

"Oh, and you must be _so_ proud! They are so very rare, after all! Why, already I must have counted at least seven diff-" she was interrupted by another new born crying across the other side of the nursery. "Oh, excuse me. I should probably tend to him." And with that she hurried off, leaving Andromeda and Ted in her wake, wondering what on earth she had just been talking about.

"Let's go before she comes back and starts asking us if we know what blood type Nymphadora is," Ted muttered in his wife's ear.

"She's A-." Andromeda answered swiftly.

"How do you know that?" he asked incredulously.

"You know the chart that was on the end of my bed?" Ted nodded. "I read that." Ted laughed.

"At least now we know." He said, and his wife nodded as they began to make their way (slowly) out of the nursery.

"Would you like me to carry her? You look like you're afraid of dropping her." Ted commented, smiling at his wife's slower than usual pace.

"Shut up, Ted. You would be doing the exact same th-"

"Bill! Don't you _dare_ pull that lady's fur! _Bill_! I'm terribly sorry, madam." At the familiar voice, Andromeda turned around.

"Molly!" The red-headed woman turned at the call of her name, ceasing the scolding of her son, who looked to be about two years old. In her arms she held another little boy, who would have been a few months older then Nymphadora, at best.

"Andromeda! Ted! Oh! You had the baby!" Molly asked excitedly, rushing over to where the new parents stood, dragging a reluctant Bill behind her. Andromeda nodded.

"A little girl, born just yesterday." She informed Molly happily. The two women had become the most unlikely friends during their time at Hogwarts, what with Molly being a Gryffindor and Andromeda being a Slytherin. Andromeda had originally only talked to Molly because it irritated the hell out of her sister's, but soon came to cherish the bond she has formed with the older woman. "I was going to owl you when I got home, actually." Andromeda continued.

"Oh, well she's absolutely adorable." Molly gushed, peering down at Nymphadora. "Did her h-"A tug on Andromeda's robe forced her gaze down to the little red headed boy standing next to his mother.

"I wanna see the baby!" he demanded, looking up at his mother.

"Young man, what have I told you about saying please?" Molly scolded lightly, as Bill looked back to Andromeda.

"_Please._" Andromeda smiled at him and bent down to Bill's level. He stood up on his tiptoes and gazed down at Nymphadora. "She has blue eyes just like my brother."

"No, Billy. Her eyes are brown," Molly corrected gently. Andromeda smiled at Molly before turning back to Bill.

"What's your brother's name, sweetie?"

"Charlie!" Bill answered proudly.

"Oh, that's a nice name." She said, humouring him. "Are you helping Mummy to look after him?" Bill nodded vigorously and she smiled at him. "So how old is Charlie?" Andromeda asked Molly, standing back up and tickling Charlie on the cheek, which he gurgled at.

"Coming up to three months, aren't you, Charlie?" she said, bouncing him gently in her arms. "He just had to come in today for a check-up." She replied, seeing a momentary look of worry pass across her friend's face. As the two women talked some more, Ted began to entertain Bill, chasing him around the waiting room pretending to be a dragon. Only when Ted knocked over a chair and Bill let out a thrilled squeal did Andromeda and Molly realise how much time had passed.

"Ted, could you not encourage him?" Andromeda said exasperatedly and he smiled sheepishly. Though, secretly she was struggling to withhold a grin. He was going to be a great father.

"Oh! I'd better be off! Charlie's appointment is in five minutes," Molly exclaimed, looking at her watch. "Well, talking is _one_ way to make the time pass quickly. I'll talk to you later, Andromeda dear. If you need anything, just owl me. Goodbye, Ted." Molly smiled kindly, and with that, she hurried off down the hall, a now bored Bill trailing after her slowly.

-----------------------------------

"And you can't find someone to cover me for _one_ night? My wife's just had the baby. Yes, thank you, I'll tell her." Ted said, massaging his temples lightly. "Okay, fine, I'll be there soon. Bye." As he hung up the phone, he turned to face his wife who sat on the lounge. "That was Richard, he said to say congratulations." Andromeda began to burp her daughter.

"Tell him thank you for me. But?"

"But I'm going to have to go into work. They couldn't find someone to cover for me at all." He answered, shaking his head in annoyance. She smiled at him as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Well, that's because you're such a brilliant newsreader, they couldn't possibly find someone to fill your shoes," she kissed him gently. He smiled wryly.

"Normally I'd tell them where to go, but he sounded desperate."

"You mean, _more_ than usual!?" she asked mockingly.

"But I don't want to leave you alone with Nymphadora. You only came home today and I want to spend time with you both."

"I can manage on my own for a few hours. I've just fed her, so all she'll do hopefully is sleep, then maybe eat again and then possibly sleep again. I'm telling you, it's a good life being a baby." She assured him jokingly.

"As long as you're sure…" As she nodded he continued. "If anything does go wrong, I want you to come to me _straight_ away."

"Does that include if I don't want to change her nappy?" Ted gave her a pointed look that plainly told her 'I'm being serious.' "Alright, if I need anything, I'll be sure to get you." Ted leant forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, then one on Nymphadora's forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You don't want lunch first?" Ted shook his head.

"They really did sound desperate; I should get there as soon as I can." And with that, he grabbed his jacket and apparated with a loud _crack_. Andromeda looked down at Nymphadora who lay in her arms.

"Now that daddy's gone and it's just us girls, how about we get up to some mischief?" Nymphadora gave a small yawn. "No? Well, maybe next time then. You're a hard woman to please, Nym." She walked up the stairs and into her daughter's room, laying her down gently in her crib. She wound up the mobile above her daughter's head, allowing the pictures of unicorns and phoenixes to turn slowly. She leant down to remove Nymphadora's bonnet, smoothing down her soft, light brown hair before kissing her gently. As her daughter's eyes began to close, she walked out of the room quietly, pulling the door half closed behind her.

---------------------------------------

A few hours later, just as Andromeda was in the middle of writing a letter to Ted's parents, a loud, high pitched cry interrupted her musings. Placing her quill back into the inkpot which rested on the desk, she stood and made her way back up the stairs. She pushed the door open and picked up Nymphadora's pink blanket which had fallen to the floor at some point. As she walked across the room to drape it across her daughter once again, she let out a small scream, her hand rushing to her mouth as she tried to silence herself. Nymphadora's once light brown hair was now a bright yellow colour, slightly longer than it had been when Andromeda had placed her down for a nap.

She reached down to where her daughter lay, her eyes still glistening with tears. She picked her up gently (minding her head) and wiped them away, whispering to her quietly. As she had done before, she stroked Nymphadora's hair, but where it had been a soothing gesture before, Andromeda was now studying it, wracking her mind as to which spell this could be. Unless…No, no. They were too rare. Her daughter couldn't possibly be…

Deciding this counted as an emergency, she got Nymphadora's things together and grabbed a coat from the closet. Ted worked in a Muggle newsroom; a robe would be a tad awkward to explain away. No matter how many muggle clothes she wore, she still tended to prefer robes; _much_ more comfortable in her opinion. Placing the bonnet back over Nymphadora's hair, which was slowly turning a green colour, Andromeda stopped in her tracks. How exactly was she going to get to Ted?

Oh, she knew _where_ it was, but she couldn't apparate, there were laws against side-apparition with a child so young. Floo? No, they were muggles. It would be just like if she wore a robe, though she giggled at the imagined looks on the muggles faces if she burst into their fireplaces. It looked like she had only one option.

So, ensuring that her wand was tucked safely into her pocket, she picked up her daughter and bag and walked out the front door. She stood still for a moment, just staring at it, wondering if she was actually going to attempt this.

_Well, it's now or never,_ she thought to herself. Cursing to herself, she rummaged for the keys, wondering _how_ they always fell to the bottom of the bag. Finally finding them, she unlocked the back door, securing Nymphadora safely in the baby seat.

Taking a deep breath, she got into the front seat and sat there for a moment. Yes, she had taken lessons on how to drive, Ted had taught her, but she wasn't completely confident behind the wheel just yet. She wasn't dangerous, no, but rather anxious. Telling herself to get a grip, she put the key into the ignition and started the car and it rumbled to life. Slowly, she backed out of the driveway and out onto the street. It was times like this she was thankful they lived in a quiet part of London.

-----

Thirty minutes, a terrorised old lady and a petrified cat later, she pulled to a stop out front of the news studio. Quite pleased with how the trip went, she turned off the car, got out and walked around the side to get her daughter out. Making sure the bonnet was still covering her now turquoise hair, she locked the car and walked into the building.

She passed through security without a problem and walked the familiar halls to Ted's office. She was nearly there when she was met by Ted's co-workers.

"Andromeda! Ted told us you had the baby! Let me see her!" one lady cooed.

"She's definitely got your nose. But those are Ted's eyes." Said another.

"Oh, but it's far to warm for a bonnet. Would you mind terribly if I took it off?" another lady asked.

"No!" shouted Andromeda, causing the majority of the office to stop and look at her. Gazing around at everybody, she turned back to the offending lady, whose hand was halfway towards her daughter's head. "I just don't want her to catch a cold. You understand, don't you?" For a moment, Andromeda thought the lady was going to scream at her, for what she was not sure. All she knew was that she was thankful she brought her wand…not that she could actually use it in front of all these muggles, but the fact that it was there reassured her for some strange reason.

"Oh, I understand. I was the same way when I had my first child!" she smiled.

"Andy?" She turned around at the call of her name.

"Ted!"

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" he dropped the papers he was holding onto a nearby table and rushed over to her.

"Ted, I need to discuss something with you," she said, trying her best to sound inconspicuous. She glanced back at the people still watching them. "Privately." She added quietly.

"Sure," he said, leading her towards his office, an intense look of worry etched across his features. "Now, what's this about? You're okay, aren't you?" he asked again, closing the door behind him. Andromeda placed Nymphadora in his arms and pulled out her wand.

"_Silencio." _she cast towards the door. "I have something you might like to see." Ted looked back up at her, totally confused. Andromeda walked over to him and pulled of her daughter's bonnet. Ted looked at his daughter, who was gazing back at him.

"What did you do? I mean, it looks _lovely_, but…what did you do?" Andromeda gave him a pointed look.

"I did _not_ do that! I put her down for a nap just after you left, and she woke up with _this_!" she gestured to Nymphadora's hair, which was now a bright blue.

"Hey, at least she's a true Ravenclaw, just like her father!" Andromeda laughed.

"That mean's nothing, sweetheart. It's already been yellow, green, turquoise," she listed, ticking them off on her fingers. "And finally, blue." She continued, gesturing to the bundle in her husband's arms.

"So what do you think it is? I mean, it's nothing serious, is it?" Andromeda shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She could be a…I don't know, a Metamorphmagus, but they're _incredibly_ rare. But it could be anything…"

"Well, she _seems_ to be okay…" Ted said as Nymphadora sucked on his finger. He looked up at his wife as her hair changed colour yet again. "But you want to make sure?" She nodded, eyes focused on her daughter's purple hair.

"I just want to be on the safe side, you know?" Ted nodded and placed Nymphadora back in his wife's arms, picking up her bonnet and covering her hair once again.

"Let me just grab my stuff."

"You're not coming with me; they need you here. I can go on my own, I'll be alright."

"I'm going to come with you to see the Healer, especially when it concerns my daughter," he said firmly.

"But what about-"

"They'll figure something out. _What?_ They can't fire me; I'm the best guy they have!" he smiled at her cheekily and she looked at him warily. "Trust me!" he insisted. "How did you get here, by the way? You didn't apparate, did you?" he asked, grabbing his jacket.

"No, of course not! I _drove_." She smiled at him proudly.

"The car?"

"No! The vacuum cleaner, Ted!" she answered sarcastically.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations!" he said, kissing her gently before walking over and opening the door. She stared after him, unsure of whether to be offended or not. Deciding it didn't matter, she followed him as they walked out of his office.

"Wait here a sec, I'm just going to tell Richard that I'm leaving." He walked over to where a middle aged man stood talking to another journalist. As Ted walked over, the man excused himself and clapped Ted on the back good naturedly. Her husband began to explain the problem (well, an excuse for the problem more like it), Richard looked over to her then back to Ted, before making his way over to her.

"Andromeda, dear! How lovely to see you again! I only wish it could have been under better circumstances. Ted here tells me your little girl is sick." As she nodded, he continued, clicking his tongue. "Well, that's no good, I'm sure it's nothing, but better safe than sorry, aye?" Not knowing what to say to that, she nodded again and he turned back to Ted. "Don't worry, Ted my boy! We'll find someone to cover you for tonight. You just get your little girl better." And with that, he walked off, looking at his watch.

"How come they can find someone to cover you _now_ but they couldn't before?" As Ted shrugged, they made their way out of the building, amidst murmurs from Ted's co-workers that they were being too over-protective.

"Would you like to drive again?" Ted asked as they stood in front of their car. Andromeda rolled her eyes and secured Nymphadora in her car seat once again, then handed the keys to her husband. "I'll take that as a 'no'." he said as they both got into the vehicle and drove off.

-------------------

"Ted and Andromeda Tonks?" The Healer called and the couple stood and followed him to the nearest office. "Please, take a seat." As they did so, the Healer put on his glasses and looked at them intently. "Now, what seems to be the problem? As I recall, you were discharged only this morning, were you not, Mrs. Tonks."

"I was, but I'm not here for myself." She answered. "I'm here for my daughter." She pulled off the bonnet once again, revealing a mass of magenta-coloured hair.

"I see," he said, peering over the top of his glasses. As Andromeda began to explain what had happened, the Healer waved his wand over Nymphadora, muttering a few incantations now and again. The young parents watched him fixedly, Nymphadora's eyes following the wand hovering over her.

"Well, there's no doubt about it, Mr and Mrs. Tonks. You have a young Metamorphmagus on your hands." He informed them, placing his wand back into his lime-green robes. "They're extremely rare," he continued, "So, I suppose I should say congratulations." He added with a smile.

"What does this mean though? Is there anything incredibly different if a child is a Metamorphmagus?" Andromeda asked, seeming to come out of her shock quicker than her husband had. The Healer shook his head.

"No, no. It's exactly the same as raising any other witch or wizard. Except this one will have the ability to change their appearance at will."

"Is this… morphing ability limited to human appearances or what?" asked Ted.

"No, it's not. She will be able to change into anything she pleases."

"_Anything_?"

"And everything." The Healer confirmed. "Here, I'll get you some pamphlets. Hopefully they will answer any other questions you may have, and if not, feel free to come back and ask me."

---------------------

"At least now we know it was nothing serious." Ted said as he helped his wife change their daughter's nappy.

"That's just what I was thinking." she laughed. "But it just means we have more of her to love." She said, picking up her daughter and kissing her cheek.

"We'll need to keep a constant eye on her though, if she can change into anything…" Ted said, still a little nervous about the whole situation.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Andromeda reassured as she kissed her husband, then placing her daughter into her crib. Nymphadora hiccupped, causing her hair to change colour once again, and for a fleeting moment, Andromeda began to wonder just how hard this was going to be…

* * *

_I know Tonks herself hasn't made a major appearance yet, but she will. Please review and let me know what you like/don't like, or what you think will happen! Peace out._

_Oh, and if anyone can figure out why I made Ted a newsreader, I'll give you a cookie! _


	3. Chapter Two: A Letter and a Visit

_Disclaimer: Still waiting to hear back from Jo. _

_A big thank you to all the people who reviewed!! And also to Death Eater Bella for editing and everything else! Also to ABitOfBlack for proof-reading and helping me phrase a sentence. Feel the love! _

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Letter and a Visit**

Andromeda turned to look at the clock situated on her bed-side table. _5am_ exactly. Nymphadora would be in any minute now. As she watched the red numbers flick over to _5:01_, a small figure appeared in the doorway of her bedroom. Andromeda lifted her head slightly, letting her daughter know that she knew she was there. At that, Nymphadora bounded across the room and hopped up on the bed, crawling across it to lay in between her parents. Andromeda lifted the covers, allowing her daughter to slip under them. Nymphadora placed her doll under the covers next to her, gave her a kiss before snuggling up warmly to her mother. The doll turned her head and returned Nymphadora's kiss before snuggling up to the two-year-old in a similar manner. Deciding kissing each other goodnight (or morning if you were going to get technical) was the current fashion, Andromeda placed one on her daughter's forehead before laying her head down on the pillow. Unable to go straight back to sleep, Andromeda focused on her two year old daughter, her eyes scanning over her small, heart-shaped face and her bright hot pink hair, her favourite colour for the week. Andromeda's gaze then fell upon the doll that lay on Nymphadora's other side, the one with the same hot pink coloured hair; her daughter's pride and joy. Since receiving it as a birthday present from Sirius earlier that year, Nymphadora had taken it everywhere with her. The doll's hair was charmed to mimic the exact hair colour Nymphadora had at the time. Needless to say, Dora felt the need to test this out as soon as she received it. Andromeda suppressed a laugh at the memory of her daughter placing the doll in the lounge room, running into the kitchen to change her hair colour, before running back to see if the doll's hair really had changed. Her daughter (upon learning that the doll was not cheating in any way) had been ecstatic.

She had grown up so quickly, Andromeda mused, as she supposed all parents did about their children at some point. And every night since she had been able to climb out of the crib on her own, her daughter had found her way into her parent's room, just wanting to be close to them, not wanting to be alone. Andromeda knew that Dora would grow out of it soon enough, but for now, she was happy with things the way they were.

-----------------------

"Nymphadora, you are not leaving that chair until you've finished your breakfast." Andromeda warned her daughter later that morning. Nymphadora, who was half off the seat, climbed back onto it begrudgingly.

"But Charlie's coming over!" she said as she crossed her arms and pouted, her hair flashing red before returning to hot pink. Andromeda sipped her tea.

"I know. And you will still be sitting there if you don't eat." Nymphadora glared at her mother before giving in. After all, who wants to be sitting at the table all day? Andromeda watched her daughter, making sure she ate it all and didn't hide it under the tablecloth like she had done so before.

"Anything interesting in the paper today, Ted?" she asked her husband a moment later as he rustled the pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Mmm….no, not really. Only an article about some drunk called Mundungus Fletcher banned from the Hog's Head." As she was about to reply, an owl flew in through the open window, dropping a letter onto the plate on front of her.

"Is it for me?!" Nymphadora shouted excitedly.

"No, not this time, sweetie." Andromeda answered as she reached down to pick it up. On the envelope, her name was written in an untidy scrawl and she knew instantly who it was from; the only person who still talked to her, who still wrote to her regularly.

"It's from Sirius!" she informed Ted who was giving her a curious look, and she tore the letter open, eager to read what he had to say.

"Is he okay?" Ted asked. Andromeda's eyes skimmed over his letter quickly.

"He ran away!" she shouted a moment later after reading through the letter again. "He says he was sick of their 'pureblood mania' and he'd had enough…by the sounds of it, he left with quite a bang. He says he 'left his mark'!" Andromeda laughed. "That is so typically Sirius."

"So where is he now? He can stay here for a bit if he likes." Ted offered.

"He can share _my_ room!" their daughter added happily, waving a slice of toast in the air triumphantly, before dropping it on the floor. Andromeda laughed again as she pulled out her wand, cleaning up the crumbs instantly.

"He said he's staying with James Potter and his family for now."

"Well, let him know he's welcome to stay here if he wants."

"I'll write him to let him know, and _yes_, I'll be sure to mention that he can share your room, sweetie." She added as her daughter opened her mouth again.

"I'd better head off to work." Ted announced, looking at his watch. He stood up and walked over to his daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Bye, Dora. Have fun today. And if the boys annoy you again, well, you're not a Metamorphmagus for nothing." He advised.

"Claws?" she asked, wiggling her fingers up at him.

"And make them sharp!" Her father nodded, winking at her. Andromeda rolled her eyes at them as she walked towards the front door with him.

"Claws? The word morbid comes to mind." she said smiling.

"I don't want any boys annoying my little girl."

"I suppose you're just honing your skills, after all…" she said, smirking at him. Ted frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure there will be plenty of boys vying for her attention soon…" Andromeda said offhandedly, knowing full well she was getting to her husband.

"They won't if _I_ have anything to do with it!" he said darkly. She laughed at his reaction.

"What time did Molly say she'd be here?" has asked, deciding a change in subject would be best.

"She should be here any minute now." Ted nodded.

"Have a good time today, and I'll be home later tonight." He said, kissing her goodbye gently. He stepped forward to open the front door and as he did so, he revealed Molly standing on the porch. Beside her, stood Bill and Charlie, arguing over whose turn it was to ring the doorbell.

"Oh, well, _that_ was good timing!" she laughed. "Bill! Charlie! Stop it, the door is open anyway." The boys stopped arguing instantly and turned towards the front door, disappointment etched across their freckled faces.

"Good day, Molly. I'm sorry I can't stay but hopefully I'll be able to catch up with you sometime soon." Ted bade her farewell.

"Goodbye, Ted. Have a good day." She said as Andromeda ushered her and the boys inside.

"Bill, Charlie, Dora is in the kitchen." Andromeda told the boys as she took Molly's cloak. And they ran off, racing each other to see who would get there first.

"I can't stay long, Andy. I only came to drop Charlie off and then I have to head back home to start Bill's lessons. Thank you for taking Charlie, by the way. He _does_ tend to distract Bill and he's far too young to begin lessons of his own." Molly explained.

"Oh, you're more than welcome. Anyway, Dora loves having Charlie over; they're starting to become inseparable." Andromeda assured her friend. "Now, what's this about wanting to have another child?" she asked with a smile.

---

"Now make it red!" Bill ordered. Nymphadora obeyed. "Now blue!" As Nymphadora changed her hair colour yet again, Bill laughed. "That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" the four-year old announced. "Oh, hey! Can you make yourself look just like me?!" he asked excitedly. Nymphadora glared at him. She could only take so much. She didn't like being ordered what to do and refused to continue amusing Bill.

"Aw, I bet you can't! I bet all you can do is change your hair colour!" Bill accused.

"I can too! I just don't wanna!" she yelled angrily. At that, Charlie stepped in front of his friend protectively.

"Bill, leave her 'lone! She don't have to do what you say!" he defended. "She can too change into you!"

"Oh yeah? How d'you know?"

"Coz I saw her do it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" As the two brothers continued to argue, Nymphadora watched them with amusement. She wished she had a brother or sister to fight with.

"Boys! Break it up, now!" Molly said in a stern voice, she was able to hear them all the way down the hall.

"But, Mum! He-" Molly held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Bill, we should be leaving now, anyway."

"Aw, can't I stay here too?"

"What? And miss your English lesson? I think not, young man." Bill's face fell.

"Fine. Bye, Charlie. Bye Dora, sorry I kept making you change." He waved to them both sadly. Molly and Bill walked back out into the hall, where Andromeda stood waiting for them.

"Would we be able to use your fireplace, Andy? If you don't mind."

"Oh, no of course not! Go right ahead!"

"Thank you. It will be much quicker than the Knight Bus, I'm sure."

"Mummy, why didn't we use the Floo before, then?" Bill asked.

"Because I didn't want Charlie using it, he's too young and I didn't want him getting lost in another grate." Molly answered, doing up Bill's cloak.

"Dora, Charlie, do you want to come say goodbye?" Andromeda called to them. As they came rushing in, hands full of cookies, Molly told Bill to take a handful of Floo powder.

"Now, speak _very_ clearly, Bill, sweetie. I don't want you getting lost either." Molly advised her son. He nodded as threw the powder into the fireplace, making it turn a brilliant green colour.

"The Burrow!" he shouted, before he was engulfed by the flames. As Molly prepared to follow suite, Nymphadora ran towards her and handed her two cookies.

"For you and Bill." She said.

"Thank you, dear. Charlie, be good." She said, smiling kindly at them all before following her eldest son in a mass of green flames. Andromeda turned back to the two toddlers standing next to her.

"Alright, seeing as all my cookies have somehow disappeared, who would like to help me make some more?"

-----

An hour later, just as Andromeda had placed the cookies in the oven, the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Wiping her hands on her apron, she frowned slightly. _Who could that be?_ She wondered to herself.

"Dora, Charlie, you stay here, alright? Give me a call when the timer goes off."

"Okay, Mummy." Andromeda smiled at them, before making her way to the front of the house, pausing at the mirror in the hall to wipe the flour off her nose. She opened the front door, revealing a tall, slim figure and as Andromeda opened her mouth, the woman pulled back the hood of her cloak, her long, blonde hair slipping over her shoulders.

"Narcissa."

* * *

_It's a bit shorter than chapter one but what do you think? I'd love to know what you guys are liking and/or cursing me for…_


	4. Chapter Three: An Unexpected Warning

_Disclaimer: Jo sent me a reply. She laughed at me. I think that means no…_

_Sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter up. I had 2 essays that I really couldn't put off anymore than I already had. Procrastination can only work for so long unfortunately._

_Yet another eternal thank you to my exit buddy, ABitOfBlack for editing and everything!_

* * *

**Chapter Three – An Unexpected Warning**

"Andromeda." Narcissa greeted, nodding her head slightly. Not knowing what to say, Andromeda stared at her. After a lengthy silence, Narcissa cleared her throat. "May I uh…come in?" she asked. Suppressing the urge to slam the door in her face, Andromeda merely stepped aside, allowing her sister entrance to the house. As she closed the front door, Andromeda rolled her eyes and turned back to face Narcissa. _This was going to be fun,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. Andromeda watched as her sister removed her cloak and considered hexing her whilst her back was turned. However, she missed the opportunity as Narcissa turned back around, holding her cloak out to her. Andromeda looked at it, then back to her sister.

"The cloak hook is right there, Narcissa. I trust you can manage to put it up yourself?" A little taken aback about the way Andromeda had spoken to her, it took Narcissa a moment to recover herself, though she did manage to place her cloak away herself. _Congratulations,_ Andromeda thought, _now, remove it from the hanger and walk back out the front door_. At that moment, Nymphadora came running into the entrance hall, her now brown hair flying behind her, screaming loudly as Charlie chased after her, brandishing his cookie-dough-covered hands in her direction. As Dora looked back to see where her attacker was, she didn't see where she was going and ran headlong into Narcissa. As she fell to the ground with an _'Oomph'_, Charlie caught up with her, placing both his hands on either side of her face, leaving two sticky hand prints on Dora's cheeks. Dora however, ignored this and stared up at the person she had just bumped into, only to see Narcissa peering down at her, an intense look of displeasure marring her features. As Charlie helped her to her feet, Dora glanced warily at the woman again before turning to face her mother.

"Mummy, the cookies are done."

"Well, we'd better take them out of the oven then, hadn't we?" As Dora nodded, Andromeda gestured for Nymphadora to come closer. As she did, Andy knelt down to her daughter's level, wiping the cookie residue off Nymphadora's cheeks with her apron then doing the same to Charlie's hands. "Now, go wait in the kitchen, I'll be there in a moment. And Charlie, stay out of the leftover dough." She said in a mock serious tone.

As the two ran off laughing, Andromeda distantly heard her daughter 'whisper',

"But she didn't tell _me_ to stay out of it!"

"That means you as well, young lady." Dora let out a small squeal.

"…Can she hear me?"

"Yes, I can." Andromeda answered, trying not to laugh.

"I suppose I uh…should say congratulations." Narcissa said after a moment.

"You'd be about two years too late, Narcissa."

"Are they _both_ yours?" Narcissa asked condescendingly.

"No, Charlie is Arthur and Molly Weasley's son." A disgusted look passed over Narcissa's face at the mention of the Weasley's. "Narcissa, if you're going to be like that, you can leave. I do not see what your problem is; Charlie Weasley is a pureblood."

"He's a blood traitor." Narcissa muttered, obviously meaning for it to go unheard.

"Well, apparently _I_ am as well, so he is more than welcome here!" Andromeda retorted, her voice rising. Back in the kitchen, Dora hopped off the stool she was standing on (having been dared by Charlie to see if she could reach the roof) and walked towards the door to see what was happening. For once, it wasn't her fault that her mother was angry. Peering down the hallway, she saw her mother glaring at this woman, who stared back at her defiantly. What did her mother call the woman? Narissa, was it?

"They're burning! Dora, the cookies!" Charlie yelled, interrupting her musings. She rushed over to where Charlie was looking into the oven and had a look for herself. This was not good. Who would eat burnt cookies? Sure, she and Charlie could probably find someway to eat them, but no…

"Mummy!! They're burning! It's been longer than a moment!" Dora screamed, rushing out to her mother and tugging on her jeans. "Come on! They're turning black!" She grabbed her mother's hand and started pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She said as she followed her daughter, leaving Narcissa standing in the hall. Andromeda entered the kitchen, taking a glance back at her sister, who looked unsure as to follow or not. Narcissa seemed to give a little sigh before walking slowly over to them.

"Narcissa, if you don't want to be here, you're more than welcome to leave." She said coldly, as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the oven. The door opened and the cookie trays came shooting out and landed on the stove-top, ready to cool. Dora and Charlie rushed over to it, determining how burnt they were. Not too bad, still edible. "Guys, don't touch them yet, they're still very hot." She warned the toddlers.

"I needed to talk to you, Andy." Narcissa answered, using a childhood nickname they had given each other. That was a long time ago now. She edged past a tall plant that look like it was about to collapse and die on top of her.

"You mean you're not here to tell me, _again_, how I've disgraced the family?" Narcissa bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Andromeda turned to her daughter. "Dora, honey, could you please grab me a plate to put the cookies on? _Plastic_!" she added quickly, knowing how clumsy her daughter was. Though Andromeda knew (or rather _hoped_) she would grow out of it sooner or later.

"Andy, please don't be like that. I'm being serious." Andromeda paused at her younger sister's tone and turned to face her. She looked incredibly worried for some reason. She supposed she should at least give her a chance to explain herself.

_She didn't exactly give you a chance though, did she? _Andromeda shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought. She finished placing the cookies on the plate Dora had brought over, and with a wave of her wand, levitated them into the next room.

"Let's go into the lounge room. We can talk in there." Andromeda said as she followed the floating plate, Dora and Charlie close behind her. Narcissa seemed ready to argue for a moment before giving in and following the three. As the plate set itself on the coffee table, Andromeda sat down and gestured for her sister to do so as well. Dora and Charlie sat themselves on the floor by the lounge chairs and chose a book, which, as they opened it, began to read aloud to them both.

"Now, Narcissa, what was so urgent that you yourself had to come and tell me?" Andromeda asked. Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Andy, Sirius has left the family. He-"

"Yes, I know he has." Andromeda interrupted. _Honestly, was this all her sister wanted to gloat about. How she always knew there was something odd about that boy…_

At the mention of Sirius's name, Dora looked up from the book, which abruptly paused reading the story as she was distracted.

"Sirius might come live with us for a bit!" she announced happily. "Daddy said he could if he wanted. He's gonna share my room." Charlie elbowed her, wanting to get on with the story. As the book started reading again, Narcissa looked back at her sister.

"You knew?" Narcissa asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes. Sirius, unlike the rest of the family, didn't feel the need to stop talking to me because of such a simple matter." She answered coldly.

"I hardly call abandoning your family to run away with a Mudblood a 'simple matter' as you so put it."

"Do _not_ use the word in my house, Narcissa! I'm not asking you to stay. The door is _right_ _there_ if you feel that my family does not meet your standards." Narcissa looked away from her sister, trying to refrain herself from insulting Andromeda again. She didn't want to leave until she had said what she came to say. Her eyes fell on the toddlers sitting on the floor, the little boy turning the page of the book, the girl's hair turning electric blue. Narcissa let out a scream and Andromeda looked at her like she was insane.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she asked, giving her an odd look.

"Her hair just changed colour! On its own!" Narcissa managed after a minute. Andromeda looked over at her daughter, who looked up at her with an innocent smile.

"I like this colour now, Mummy." Andromeda smiled at her before turning back to her sister.

"Yes, it tends to do that."

"What do you _mean_ 'it tends to do that'?!"

"I'm a Metamorphamus!" Dora told her proudly.

"Metamorphmagus." Her mother corrected.

"S'what I said, isn't it?" Andromeda shook her head slightly.

"Dora, sweetie, would you and Charlie be able to go play outside while I talk to your au-while I talk to this lady."

"No!" Narcissa shouted. Andromeda turned to her.

"What do you mean 'no'? I think I have more authority than you do in my own house."

"It's not like that, Andy. Please, just _don't_ let them outside." Andromeda frowned at her younger sister.

"Why don't you two go upstairs?" she suggested instead.

"Mummy, can I show Charlie the Lego set Grandma and Grandpa gave me?"

"Yes, just don't make the pieces explode this time, alright?"

"It's really weird, Charlie! Doesn't even do anything _magical_!" Dora said as she led him up to her room. Once she was sure the two were out of earshot, Andromeda turned back to her sister.

"Now, what is this all about, Cissa?" she asked suspiciously.

"She's a Metamorphmagus?"

"_She _has a name; Nymphadora."

"They're incredibly rare." Narcissa continued.

"Yes, I _know_. Now what were you saying? I already knew Sirius had left the family." Andromeda pushed.

"Yes, well, Bella and I were there when he left. It was terrible. Aunt Walburga was screaming like anything! Then she blasted him off the tapestry just like she did-"

"Just like she did when I left." Andromeda finished. "What's your point?"

"Andromeda, if you're going to be such a-"  
"Such a _what_? I'm not exactly forcing you to stay."

"Can you just hear me out?"

"Can you just tell me what you want to say?"

"I came to tell you about Bella. She is on the warpath." Andromeda blinked.

"Cissa, when is Bellatrix _not_ on the warpath?"

"Andy, she is thinking about coming _after_ you!" Narcissa shouted finally, losing all semblance of self control. Andromeda's face paled.

"What do you mean?" she asked a moment later, breaking the silence which had permeated throughout the room. Narcissa nodded slowly.

"I wanted to warn you. I don't want anything happening to you…" she swallowed. "Or to your family." She added, looking over to where Dora had run off.

"But…but _why_? Why now?"

"I don't know; Bella isn't exactly coherent at the moment. But, I think…all in all, she's blaming you for Sirius leaving. I think she's under the impression you encouraged him to leave."

"Do you really think I would encourage someone else to go through what you guys put me through?" Andromeda asked quietly. Narcissa looked down at her hands but didn't say anything. "Why are you telling me this, Cissa? How do I know Bellatrix didn't send you here herself?" Narcissa shook her head violently, strands of her blonde hair falling into her face. She pushed them out of the way roughly.

"Bella doesn't know I'm here. She'd murder me if she knew what I was doing right now."

"How very noble of you," Andromeda said sarcastically. "But you didn't answer me; why are you telling me this?"

"Andy…you're my sister. How could I _not_ tell you?"

"That's not what I recall you saying when I first told you about Ted. In fact, I'm pretty sure you said something along the lines of 'You're no sister of mine, Blood Traitor.' Correct me if I'm wrong." Narcissa's eyes filled with tears upon hearing her own stinging words and moved to sit next to her sister.

"Andy. Andy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it-"

"No, you sounded pretty certain to me."

"I was upset! You were leaving us. I didn't want you to go." She implored, taking her sister's hands in her own.

"So you thought saying all those awful things to me would make me change my mind?" Andromeda left her hands loose in Narcissa's grasp. "Do you think I wanted to leave you guys? You were my family! But I loved Ted, I _still_ do." Andromeda said, tears starting to form in her own eyes. "And now I find out that one of my sisters wants to kill me for that!" The tears slipped down her cheeks, leaving wet tracks in their wake. Narcissa threw her arms around her older sister.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I've missed you! It hasn't been the same since you left. Things….things have changed. Bella isn't herself anymore. She's involved in some things…" Narcissa trailed off.

"I'm not sorry I left." Andromeda continued, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I know you're not, Andy. I know. I just came to tell you to be careful. I don't want anything happening to you." Andromeda gave her sister a small smile.

"Thank you, Cissy."

"I'd better be off, then. I told Lucius I'd meet up with him."

"Aren't you two married yet?" Andromeda asked jokingly. Narcissa lifted her left hand slowly, showing off a sparkling diamond ring on her finger.

"Nearly." She said with a smile.

"Then I suppose it would be my turn to say congratulations." She hugged her younger sister as they made their way to the front door.

"Look, Andy. You know I don't agree with what you've done but…but you seem happy, so who am I to criticise." As Andromeda opened her mouth to reply, a resounding _BANG_ from upstairs made the two sisters start. Andromeda buried her face in her hand and shook her head. Narcissa looked absolutely mortified.

"I've told her a million times!"

"Are they alright?!"

"Experience tells me yes, they're both fine."

"Well, if you're sure." Narcissa said, though she looked doubtful as she hugged her sister once again. "Be careful." She said as she turned to leave.

"I will, Cissy." Andromeda said. "And thank you." She added. With nothing else to be said, Narcissa stepped onto the front porch and Dissapparated with a faint _pop_. Sighing, Andromeda closed the front door, making sure to latch it. She knew that wouldn't keep Bellatrix out were she to come by, but still…

Sighing, she made her way up the stairs and into her daughter's room, bracing herself for what she was about to see.

------------------------------

A couple of hours later, once Charlie had gone home (singed hair and all), Andromeda made her way into her and Ted's room, closing the door behind her. Standing on her toes, she reached up to the top shelf of her wardrobe, pulling out an old shoebox. Blowing the dust off the lid, she walked across her room and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. Taking off the lid, she tipped the contents on the floor and hundreds of photos spilled across the carpet; the bits and pieces she had thought to grab before leaving the family, all depicting happier times. Oh, not that she was unhappy with her life at the moment, but before her own family threatened her, simply for being with the man she loved.

She sifted through the photos randomly, looking at each one with a slight smile. Her holding a just-born Narcissa; a ten-year-old Sirius with his arm around her shoulder's, laughing at some prank he had just pulled; her first ball when she had just turned eleven, twirling happily for the camera as she showed off her new robes. She stopped when she came across one of her and Bella, her first day of Hogwarts. It had obviously been taken in the Slytherin common room, Bella with a huge smile on her face, ecstatic that Andromeda had been sorted into the same house as her. _"Imagine all the things we can do together!" _Bella had told her that night._ "And when Cissy comes as well! It will be just like we were at home, except no parents around to tell us what to do!"_

How times had changed, Andromeda mused to herself bitterly. Bella, the same Bella that had assured her that they would always be together no matter what, was now looking to kill her. Tears stung her eyes once again as she watched the photographic version of herself and her sister laughing, arms around each other. Just as she considered tearing it into a million tiny pieces, there was a small knock on her door. It opened admitting Dora, who poked her head around timidly.

"Mummy, I cleaned up the mess the splosion made," she informed her mother, walking over to her and it was then she saw the tears in her mother's eyes. A rush of guilt filled the two-year-old. "Mummy! I'm sorry! I didn mean to make it splode again! Don't be mad at me." She said hurriedly, thinking that she was the reason for her mother's tears. Andromeda laughed slightly and gestured for Dora to come closer. Andromeda wrapped her arms around her daughter as she sat down in her lap.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetie. Though, I wish you would learn to control yourself at times."

"Then why are you sad?" Not waiting for an answer, Dora pointed to the photos surrounding them both. "What are these?"

"These people were my family." Andromeda answered, picking up a photo of herself and her two sisters just before Bella's graduation.

"She looks like the lady that was here before!" Dora said, pointing to the photographic version of Narcissa who was smiling and laughing as her sister's teased her about Lucius Malfoy.

"It _is_ the lady that was here before."

"I didn't like her very much."

"Why not?" Andromeda asked, slightly surprised by Dora's judgement.

"Coz she made you mad and you're scary when you're mad." Her daughter answered only as a two-year-old could. Andromeda laughed. "Mummy, that's you!" Dora said, pointing to the photo once again. "But who's that? She looks like you too! But not nice." Her daughter observed. _True,_ Andromeda thought, _Bella's smile always had this unpleasantness to it. As though she knew something you didn't. _"Who are they, Mummy?"

"They're my sisters, sweetie."

"How come I've never met em?"

"Because…because they're mad at me." Andromeda answered after a pause, looking off into the distance.

"What did you do?" Dora asked quietly.

"Nothing, honey. Mummy didn't do anything wrong." She told her daughter truthfully as a couple of tears made their way down her cheeks once again. Dora looked up at her mother and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry, Mummy. I don't hate you. I love you." She comforted, wrapping her small arms around her mother as far as she could.

"Well, that makes me feel much better." She answered, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Now, how about we go watch Daddy now?" Dora nodded happily.

"Mummy, d'you think Daddy will say hello to us again? Like he did last night?" she asked, bouncing happily in her mother's arms.

"We'd better go watch to find out!" she answered as she walked towards the bedroom door. Just before pulling it closed, she pointed her wand at the photos, packing them all up again, and with another flick, she sent them back into the wardrobe, not wanting to dwell on the past any longer.

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? Did you like Narcissa's reasoning and everything? I always imagined Cissa not exactly agreeing with Andy on her choice, but they're still sisters aren't they? Please review and let me know! Peace out._


	5. Chapter Four: Unforgettable Life Lesson

_Disclaimer: I am a student. I am therefore poor. Those 2 concepts sort of go hand-in-hand. _

_Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! I can't even blame it all on college this time. I had severe writers block and then a whole heap of things due at once…so, forgive me please?_

_And, as always, a massive thank you to ABitOfBlack for editing and giving me ideas when my writer's block got the best of me. I owe you a hot chocolate. Mainly because I stole yours to begin with. And wow, could my author's note be any longer…_

* * *

**Chapter Four - Unforgettable Life Lessons**

"Mummy? Do I gotta wear _these_ shoes?" Dora whined.

"Yes, you do." Andromeda told the three-year-old as she tied up her shoelaces.

"But these ones don't even change colour when I walk."

"Which is exactly why you're wearing them, honey. What would the Muggles think?"

"That I have better shoes than them?" Andromeda shot her daughter a warning look.

"Alright, young lady. You have a choice of three colours; blonde, brown or black. Take your pick."

"Can't I keep it green?"

"Dora, you are going shopping with Grandma around Muggles. Not to Diagon Alley."

"But Grandma likes my hair different colours!" She said indignantly.

"And so do I. But Muggles would not be used to seeing a little girl with green hair."

"You said what I can do is nothing to be shamed of!"

"I never said it was. But Muggles just don't understand magic and being able to change how they look whenever they feel like it."

"Grandma and Grandpa do."

"Because of Daddy." Andromeda told her daughter.

"But we're better than Muggles!" Dora announced with a tone of superiority. Andromeda finished tying the laces and looked up at her daughter, attempting to hide her shock at the pronouncement.

"What makes you say that?" Andromeda asked quietly.

"Coz we can do magic and stuff and we live longer than them. They can't do nothing." Dora finished.

"Anything," Andromeda corrected. "But do you really think so?" She asked in a stern voice. Dora nodded.

"Mmhmm! Yep!"

"What about TV?"

"What about it?"

"What about the Muggles that invented TV? And the medicines for when you get sick? And the ride-on car you got for your birthday? Muggles invented all of those things."

"I thought we did." Dora said after a moment.

"Nope, Muggles did." Andromeda answered, shaking her head. "Just because we can do magic doesn't make us better." Dora stared at her mother blankly. "Do you think you're better than Grandma and Grandpa?" Andromeda continued.

"No," Dora said in a small, shaky voice as she looked down at her feet. Taking advantage of her daughter's silence (temporary, of course), Andromeda went on.

"There are some people in the wizarding world, Nymphadora, who think they're better than Muggles and other people just because they can do magic. In fact, they are doing some very nasty things to those people at the moment, hurting them…killing them." Andromeda frowned slightly, knowing her sister was playing a big part in these events. Dora looked up at her mother, horror spreading across her features. "Do you want to be like them?" Dora shook her heard violently, a few tears making their way down her cheeks. Andromeda focused on her daughter for a moment, watching her reactions to what had been said.

"Do you hate me, Mummy?" She asked after a minute, tears now streaming down her face. The remorse etched across her daughter's face made Andromeda feel almost guilty for what she has said. Almost. Nymphadora had to learn that no person was better than another.

"Of course I don't hate you, sweetheart." She comforted the three-year-old, pulling her into a hug. "I just don't want you thinking things like that, alright? No-one's better than you, and you're no better than anyone else. Everyone is the same." Dora nodded as her mother wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I love you, even if you do have funny hair colours all the time." She joked, tugging lightly on her daughter's still green hair. Dora laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she picked her up.

"Speaking of your hair, have you decided what colour it's going to be whilst shopping?"

"Um…" Dora thought about it for a moment before nodding happily.

"So, what's it going to be?" Dora shook her head.

"You have to guess, Mummy!" She announced, covering her mother's eyes with her hands. Andromeda laughed.

"Oh ok, then." She paused. "Can I guess yet?"

"Not yet! Not done! No peeking, Mummy. You always cheat."

"I just like to be right." She defended herself mockingly.

"K, done! You have to guess now." Dora said, making sure her mother's eyes were completely closed.

"Alright…is it…burgundy?" She asked, knowing her daughter would have no idea what colour that was.

"…Huh?" Dora said right on cue. She lifted her hands which were still covering her mother's eyes and peered down at her. Andromeda laughed as she caught a glimpse of her daughter's new hairstyle.

"Aha! Your hair is black!" She 'guessed', tickling Dora.

"No…fair! I told ya ….you cheat-cheated!" Dora managed through her giggles. "You cheated," she crossed her arms and pouted as the tickling ceased. "Now, I gots to change it again." She said squeezing her eyes shut, but as she did so, the doorbell rang, disrupting her concentration. "Gramma's here!" She squealed excitedly. She shifted in her mother's arms, wanting to be put down. As she was placed on the ground, Dora ran down the stairs, her straight, black hair flying behind her. As she reached the bottom step, she tripped over, but in true Nymphadora Tonks style, got right back up again and pulled the front door open quickly.

"Gramma!" She shouted happily as she grabbed the older woman's hand and pulled her inside. Andromeda followed her daughter down the stairs (minus the tripping over), shaking her head amusedly at her daughter's antics.

"Hello, my darling." Victoria Tonks greeted her granddaughter happily, lifting her into her arms. "Andromeda, dear." She nodded towards her in greeting, smiling.

"Good morning, Victoria. Ready for an adventure?" She asked, smoothing down her daughter's hair.

"I'm always ready for an adventure, especially if it involves my one and only granddaughter." She answered as she bounced the three-year-old lightly in her arms.

"Gramma, did you know that TV was made _without_ magic?!" Dora said, playing with her grandmother's necklace.

"I had somewhat of an idea, yes." She responded, turning to look at Andromeda, a confused look spreading across her features. Andromeda merely shrugged, indicating that it was best to just go along with her.

"And Gramma," Victoria turned back to Dora. "I love you even if you can't do magic." She finished, kissing her grandmother on the cheek, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Oh, I'm glad. I love you even when you don't have my favourite colour hair. No purple today?" She noticed, kissing the top of Dora's head.

"Mummy said I couldn't have it green or nothing."

"And she's right, but black looks absolutely lovely on you as well. Now, why don't you go grab your coat while I talk to your mother." She set her granddaughter on the first step, urging her upstairs. As Dora made her way up the stairs, Andromeda led Victoria into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Andromeda sighed before answering.

"She was under the impression that witches and wizards are better than everyone else, simply because they can do magic." She reached into a cupboard, pulling out two teacups. She placed them on the bench top before going to boil the jug.

"And?" Victoria prompted gently, spooning sugar into the cups.

"And I told her it wasn't so." Andromeda paused for a moment before continuing. "She thought I hated her. I told her that I could never hate her…but the fact that she thought that…"

"Andy, sweetheart, she's a child. She didn't know what she was saying."

"I know, I guess…I guess it just hit too close to home." She gave Victoria a wry smile.

"Dora is not going to turn out anything like your family; you and Ted are wonderful parents." Victoria comforted Andromeda's unspoken concern.

"It just came as a bit of a shock to hear my three-year-old saying the same things my sisters and family said… _do_ say."

"Well, the important thing is you've told her that that's just not so. And from the sound of it, it's not something she's going to forget anytime soon." Victoria comforted her daughter-in-law.

"I just hope I didn't come across too…much, if that makes sense." Andromeda admitted and Victoria nodded in understanding.

-----

Out in the hallway, Dora hid behind the kitchen door, listening to their conversation. As she sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees, she suddenly understood why her mother had reacted the way she had. She may be young, but three-years-old was old enough for her to know that something was not right with her mother's family; why her mother never spoke of them, why they never came to visit, nothing like what her father's side of the family was like. Dora promised herself that she would never upset her mother the way they had. If her mother said there was no difference between Muggles and witches, then Dora would treat them both the same.

"Dora, honey, what are you doing down there?" Andromeda asked her daughter, kneeling down to her level. Dora jumped up, throwing her arms around her.

"I love you, Mummy. I'm sorry for what I said b'fore." She sniffled quietly.

"It's alright; let's just forget about it, shall we?" Dora nodded, unwrapping herself from her mother.

"D'you want me to buy you and Daddy anything? I gots some money." She held out her hand in which lay a number of coins.

"No, just have a good time with Grandma, alright?" Dora nodded her head, a big smile spreading across her face. "And try not to get lost." Andromeda added.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you like me to get you one of these toys, honey?"

"But Gramma, that's not what unicorns look like. They're meant to be _white_, not pink and purple." Dora informed her as they walked passed a wall of stuffed unicorn dolls. Victoria chuckled.

"Maybe the people thought they looked prettier in those colours."

"But it's not right!" Dora argued.

"Darling, it's just a toy, it doesn't need to be right. It's just meant to be for fun." Dora frowned at the toy her grandmother held out to her. "And anyway," she knelt down to Dora's level, "most little girls can't change how they look whenever they feel like it. That doesn't make it wrong now, does it?"

"No, I spose not. It _is_ pretty…" She admitted. "Alright! I'll take it!" she smiled sweetly up at her grandmother. Victoria laughed again and stood back up.

"Now, I just need to find the knitting patterns…" She trailed off, looking around. Dora wrinkled her nose. She hated knitting. Noticing this, Victoria took her granddaughter's hand. "I know, sweetheart, but I promise I won't be too long." She assured as they started to walk away from the toys, much to Dora's chagrin.

"Oh, excuse me, young man," Victoria called to a passing shop assistant. "Could you tell me where the crafts section is, please?"

"Of course, Ma'am. Just keep going straight, and it's on your first right." He instructed, pointing her in the right direction.

"Thank you. Come along, Dora." She walked at a brisk pace, Dora trailing behind her slowly, dragging her feet. As they reached the crafts section, Dora's foot got caught on the carpet edge, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Victoria looked behind her and upon seeing her fallen granddaughter, rushed back to lift her up.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yep." She assured as her grandmother lifted her into her arms.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, brushing some dirt of her knees. Dora nodded.

"M'fine." Victoria kissed Dora's forehead.

"You should be more careful, you gave me a fright." She scolded lightly as she set her back on the ground. "You're not hurt, at all?" Dora shook her head. "How's your unicorn?" Victoria asked kindly, pretending to care about the stuffed animal that could not feel.

"Still the wrong colours!" Dora said happily, holding it high in the air. As her grandmother started looking at the numerous knitting patterns lining one wall, Dora walked over to look at the multi-coloured balls of wool. _They were very soft_, she noticed, resisting the urge to pull them out in a bunch and jump into them. No, she probably shouldn't do that. She peeked over at her grandmother and watched as she put everything she touched back neatly. No, making a pile and jumping into it was definitely out of the question. Dora sighed loudly, causing Victoria to look over at her. She smiled sympathetically.

"Not too much longer, sweetie. I promise that when I'm done, we'll get some ice cream, alright?" She turned back to the pattern she was looking at.

_Not too much longer? _Dora wondered to herself, it had already been a gazillion years! She looked down at the stuffed toy in her arms. Pink was really _not_ the right colour for a unicorn, even if it was pretty. Maybe she could get her mother to change its colour to white instead…

Dora walked over to her grandmother, tugging on her sleeve.

"Gramma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How much longer?"

"Just a few minutes…" She replied, absently, distracted by the pattern she was flicking through.

"Can I go back to the toys?"

"Hmm…" Taking this as a 'Yes, of course you can,' Dora placed the unicorn next to her grandmother's feet and snuck away as quickly as she could, running back to toy section. She smiled as she gazed around at the dolls, stuffed animals, building blocks and bouncy balls; this was _much_ better than knitting patterns and wool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, Dora, honey. I'm sorry that took so long." Victoria turned around expecting to see the three-year-old standing there, ready to get her ice cream. Seeing nothing, however, except the plush unicorn doll, she called again. "Dora?" She walked to the next aisle, looking around the corner, hoping to see her granddaughter playing hide and seek. When no-one jumped out yelling 'Boo!' she started to worry. She had been right there a few minutes ago. It wasn't possible that someone had taken her…was it?

No. No, of course not, she would have heard something. Dora screaming was not something one could simply tune out. So where could she possibly be?

_The toys!_ Victoria thought to herself. Why hadn't she thought of that before, where else would a child be if not at the toys! Picking up the toy unicorn from the floor, Victoria headed towards the toy section, more or less certain that that was where she would find Dora. There was however, that tiny part of her that had thought of the possibility that she was not there...

What would she do then? _Okay, Victoria. Just calm down. Everything will be fine, Dora will be in the toy section, just breathe. _

She reached the toy section; so bright and colourful, it would entice any child to walk away from their parents. She walked down the aisles quickly, peering into each one for a glimpse of her granddaughter. As each row passed with Dora not in any of them, Victoria began to worry again. There was no sign of the raven-haired (well, today at least) child. She double-checked the rows again, hoping against hope that she would find her, but when she didn't, Victoria started towards the front of the store, to the information desk.

-----

_This Barbie doll was the prettiest one on the shelf,_ Dora thought. Her flowing blonde hair, her silver and white ball-gown, she was absolutely beautiful. As Dora placed it back amongst the other dolls, she turned around to head back to her grandmother. She supposed she should go back before she started to worry about her. Plus, she wanted to ask if she would be able to get the Barbie doll…

As she walked out of the aisle, she saw her grandmother rushing towards the front of the store. Dora panicked. Where was her grandmother going? She couldn't leave without her! Didn't she even realise she was missing? A couple of tears made their way down her cheeks as Dora started to run after her.

"Gramma!" She called out but a store announcement boomed over the top of her small voice.

"Welcome shoppers, we hope you're having a lovely time in the store today. We would just like to advise you all that there is now a further 20 off all towels and sheet sets today…"

As the voice echoed throughout the store, Dora saw her grandmother turn a corner and head towards the exit causing a couple more tears to fall down her face. As she ran as fast as she could, she wondered how she would get home now. She would be lost here forever. No more Mummy, no more Daddy, no more Charlie…

-----

"Excuse me, you need to help me! I can't find my granddaughter." Victoria shrieked once she had reached the information desk, gripping the edges tightly. The red-haired woman behind the desk walked briskly over to her.

"Ok, Ma'am. What's her name? How old is she and what does she look like?" She enquired, getting a pen and paper ready.

"Well, she's about this tall," Victoria began, holding her hand out to indicate Dora's height. "She has long black hair and her name is Nymph-"

"Gramma!!" Dora screamed as she raced towards her, her blonde hair flying behind her. She clutched onto her grandmother's leg, tears still streaming down her face. "You left me!" she sobbed.

"Dora!" She bent down and picked her up, holding her tightly. She smoothed back the hair from the three-year-old's face, wiping her tears away as fresh ones continued to fall. She turned back to the woman at the desk.

"Thank you for your help, anyway. It's alright now." The lady gave her a confused look.

"I thought you said she had black hair…"

"Uh, no, she has blonde hair." she indicated to Dora who was still sobbing on her shoulder, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Oh, alright then. I'm glad it all worked out." She said, still looking a bit puzzled as she peered down at the notes she had made. Victoria moved away from the desk, out of ear-shot and looked down at Dora.

"Honey, I thought I'd lost you! Where did you go?"

"To the toys."

"Oh, why didn't you ask me first? You had me worried sick!"

"But I did! And you said I could."

"Oh, Dora," She hugged her again tightly. "And what happened to your hair, young lady? I thought you had chosen black for today? You know you're not meant to change it in front of people." Dora's eyes filled with tears again.

"I didn' mean to! I was looking at the dolls and they had blonde hair and then it just changed but I didn' mean it to! 'N I wasn't sure if I should change it back or not and then I saw you leaving…"

"Shh, it's alright now." Victoria comforted. "Never mind."  
"Are you mad?" Dora asked in a small voice.

"No! I'm just relieved you're alright, that's all!"

"Can we get some ice cream now?" Victoria laughed.

"Of course we can, sweetie. Did you still want this wrong coloured unicorn?" She held up the toy which she had been clinging to the whole time. Dora nodded and they walked towards the counter to pay for it.

-------------

Victoria walked up the driveway of her son and daughter-in-law's house, Dora in her arms, resting her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

"I think we need to put you to bed, sweetie."

"Nah, I'm not sleepy," Dora said quietly, hugging her toy unicorn more closely.

"We're back," Victoria announced as she pushed the front door open. Peering into the entrance hall from the lounge room, Andromeda stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked them both as Victoria passed Dora into her arms. "Oh, someone looks tired." She added quietly as she looked down at Dora who snuggled into her mother. Just as Victoria was about to reply, Dora's head snapped up, all previous tiredness forgotten.

"Sirius!" she greeted as the young man sauntered into the entrance hall. He smiled at her.

"Hey there, you." He said, ruffling her hair. "Blonde today?"

"She left the house with black." Andromeda mentioned, but before she had a chance to ask what had happened, Sirius interrupted.

"Ah, Victoria. It is a pleasure seeing you once again." Sirius bowed down to the woman, gesturing wildly. "Keeping my dear cousin in check, I hope." He added with a wink. Victoria shook her head amusedly, the corners of her mouth turned up in a grin.

"Young man, that charm of yours is going to get you into trouble one day."

"It hasn't so far, my good lady, but when it does, you'll be the first to know." He shot her a massive smile and another wink. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to steal my little cousin here and test her knowledge of colours." He gestured to Dora who was holding her arms out to him, lifted her out of Andromeda's arms and onto his shoulders. He bowed again, causing Dora to squeal in delight as she gripped the sides of his head to keep from falling. Andromeda shook her head at his antics before turning back to Victoria.

"I'm sorry about him." She said with a smile.

"Oh, not at all, Andy. He's a lovely boy." She said with a glance into the lounge room where Dora's hair was changing colour at a rapid rate as Sirius tested her. "But yes, I'm sorry about her hair colour. You were right, it was an adventure."

"Oh, god. What happened? Should I pay for your therapy sessions?" Andromeda half joked.

"Oh, no dear, it wasn't anything too drastic! Dora walked off at some point to go back to the toy section. And well, she was looking at the dolls and accidentally changed her hair. No matter, everything was fine." Victoria patted Andromeda on the shoulder.

"Did you want to come in for a while. I just made some tea, if you'd like some."

"I'd love to, but I'd better get home to Edward." She declined. "Goodbye, Dora honey, Sirius." She nodded to him. Dora hopped up off the floor and ran over to her grandmother and into her arms.

"Bye, Gramma. I'm sorry I got lost again. And thank you for the unicorn." She kissed her grandmother's cheek.

"It's aright, darling."

"Will I see you again soon?"

"Of course. You be careful, now." Dora nodded and ran back into the lounge room, while Andromeda finished saying goodbye to Victoria. Once she had gone, she closed the front door and made her way back into the lounge room, where Sirius was arguing with Dora.

"But unicorns aren't meant to be pink and purple, they're white." He said as he turned the toy around in his hands. Dora shook her head sadly, like he was missing something.

"No, Sirius. Honesly. " She mispronounced. "It's jus a toy. It doesn't need to be right. It's for fun! Gramma said so." She told him, taking the unicorn back.

"Fair enough." He shrugged as Andromeda sat on the floor with them both, pulling her daughter onto her lap. "Well, Andy. You've got one smart daughter there. I wouldn't be surprised if she could skip primary school and go straight to Hogwarts." He announced as Dora's eyes lit up at his words.

"I know." Andromeda kissed her daughter's now coppery coloured hair.

"Mummy, this is burgundy! I know it now!" Dora said, pointing to her hair. Andromeda laughed.

"Congratulations. Speaking of Hogwarts," she began as she turned to face Sirius, "Have you received your O.W.L results yet?"

"Funny you should ask that, my dear cousin." He whipped a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "Blessed as I am with the gift of foresight, I endeavoured to bring my results to show you." He smoothed out the parchment and handed it to her. Andromeda's eyes scanned the letter.

"Well done, Sirius! 8 O.W.L.s!"

"Yep, only failed History of Magic, but that was always a lost cause. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a piece of cake. Bit insulting, really." He smirked and leaned back, his dark hair falling into his eyes. At that moment, the phone rang, causing Sirius to sit back up quickly, a shocked look on his face. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"It's the phone, no need to panic."

"Okay, good. So you guys can hear that? It's not just me?"

"No, you're fine." Andromeda answered.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to all these Muggle items." He said lying back down as Andromeda got up to answer the phone. As she walked over to it, Dora giggled at Sirius's reaction. He sat back up again, mock glaring at her. "Nymphadora Tonks, are you _laughing_ at me?" She nodded happily, rocking back and forth slightly. "And you so freely admit to it…" He said shaking his head. "Well, we can't have that." He more or less whispered before launching himself at her, tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked loudly, trying to get away from him to no avail. As she continued to scream and flail, Andromeda, who was still on the phone, had to cover her free ear and walk away from them as far as the phone cord would allow.

"No, she's fine. Sirius is just playing with her." She shouted into the receiver. "But I'll ask him. I wish we had more notice…but I'll figure something out. Alright, I'll see you tonight, bye."

She hung up the phone and walked back into the lounge room. She stood behind the lounge, smiling innocently, and waiting for Sirius to look up at her.

Seeing her out of the corner of his eye, knowing she was there yet not saying anything, Sirius ceased his torture of the three-year-old and looked over to Andromeda slowly.

"Oh, god. I know that look." He groaned. "It's the same one you gave me when I was four and you wanted to put make-up on me and the one you gave me when you broke my broomstick when I was seven. What do you want?" He asked warily, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well…that was Ted. Apparently there's a journalism awards ceremony thing on tomorrow night that he just found out about."

"…And?"

"We're going to need someone to look after Dora for a few hours, and I was wondering if you would be able to do it?" She paused. "It would only be for a few hours, and we can pay yo-" Sirius held up his hand to stop her.

"Andy, stop. I'd be happy to help out and look after this little thing." He poked Dora gently in the stomach. "And you don't need to pay me. For Merlin's sake, we're family; we're _expected_ to do this sort of thing."

"Thank you so much. We'll be eternally grateful."

"I'll do it on one condition." He added, holding up a finger.

"Anything."

"I get to bring my mates over to help me. It's not easy looking at a Metamorphmagus like Dora." He gestured to her. "Frankly, I don't know how you manage." He laughed. Dora frowned. Should she feel insulted?

"Fine with me. As long as there are no drunken parties, I'm good."

"Can I borrow your owl?" He asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"Need to owl James and tell him to cancel that rush order of Butterbeer, then."

"Ha-ha." Andromeda laughed sarcastically, though she was smiling. "But yes, you're sure it's alright?"

"It's fine. We'll have tonnes of fun, won't we, Dora?" He smiled mischievously and she smiled back, mirroring the glint in his eye. Andromeda felt a quick stab of worry; he would have had less of a response waving a red flag at a bull…

* * *

_Yes, I had major issues with this chapter. I couldn't think of how to properly have it all play out, and topped with the fact that I'd never written Sirius before, I was a bit anxious so I kept putting it off. What did you guys think? Please let me know. _

_Oh, and also, I'm going to try and include all characters in the HP fandom in this fic. I have ideas for a few people, but is there anyone you guys specifically want to see? Let me know!_

_My saying peace out is annoying? Alright then. Would you rather me say something like…oh, I don't know, "Word, homey G's, yo."_


	6. Chapter Five: An Honomary Marauder

_Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I own nothing. Well, not these characters anyway. _

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it was ages, I know. Hate me after reading please. But to make up for the delay, here is an extra long chapter!_

_Another _eternal_ thank you to ABitOfBlack for editing (with commentary), ideas and motivation. What I would do without you, I do not know._

_And thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted, favourited and just gave general feedback. It means more to me that it probably should :P_

_Now, onwards!_

* * *

**Chapter Five - An Honomary Marauder**

"Which colour do you like best?" Andromeda asked, holding out two different shades of eye shadow towards her daughter. Nymphadora frowned in concentration, looking back and forth between the two seriously.

"Both." Her mother's shoulder's drooped at the answer.

"I cannot wear both. It would look odd."

"Nah-uh! You can wear one colour on each eye!" The three-year-old responded, pointing to each of her eyelids before promptly closing her eyes and frowning as though trying to remember something. As her daughter's hair changed into the two colours of eye shadow she was currently pondering over, Andromeda lifted her daughter up and placed her onto bathroom countertop next to her.

"See?" Dora said.

"Cheeky." Andromeda said. As Ted walked into the bathroom doing up his tie, Andromeda pounced; she knew she only had seconds before he realised what she was about to ask and made up some excuse to leave suddenly. "Which colour?" she posed to him, holding them both out as she had moments before. A worried look passed over her husband's features.

"Uh…both?"

"Argh! You're definitely her father!" She huffed as Nymphadora started giggling.

"Tha's what _I_ said!" The three-year-old announced. Ted pretended to look shocked.

"_Is_ it?" As Dora smiled happily and nodded, Ted tapped the side of his head. "Great minds." He said and Dora mimicked his actions. Andromeda began muttering inanely, causing Ted to turn to her.

"Andy, are you almost ready?"

"Just give me another minute….or so." She answered, rummaging through her make-up bag. Ted chuckled softly to himself; he knew it would be longer, it always was. But rather than say anything (as he had so learnt over the years), he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before backing out of the room.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

"Alright." Andromeda responded as she leaned towards the mirror to put her mascara on.

"Mummy? Can I try all this on as well?" Dora asked after a moment, placing the mascara her mother passed her back into the bag.

"Not tonight, sweetie. We won't have time before we leave and it will be too late when we get home. How about tomorrow?"

"Okay." She sighed sadly, hoping to guilt her mother into changing her mind.

"But how about you choose a lipstick for me that will suit this dress?" Andromeda suggested before she had a chance to give in to her daughter.

"Okay!" Dora screamed happily, perking up instantly. She searched through the bag quickly, trying to find one that would suit her mother's dress perfectly. "This one!" She said triumphantly, pulling out a bright purple lipstick and handing it to her mother. Andromeda cringed inwardly. That was an awful colour, left over from what her mother called her 'rebellious years'; she had only worn it to irritate her mother and aunt really. She swallowed as she reached out to take the tube.

"Wonderful!" She said to her daughter whose face lit up proudly. As she removed the lid and leant towards the mirror again, she surreptitiously knocked a few containers off the countertop. "Oh, could you grab those for me, sweetie?" When Dora hopped off the bench to pick up the items rolling around on the floor, Andromeda sifted through her make-up bag again, pulled out a much more modest lipstick colour and quickly dropped it into her handbag which lay on the chair next to her. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?" Andromeda said, checking she had everything in her handbag.

"Is our house inside or outside?" She looked up at her mother seriously.

"It would be inside," she answered after a brief pause. "Well, actually, it would be outside, wouldn't it?" Dora shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm..." Andromeda frowned in thought. "That's a very good question actually. I'm not too sure."

"If you find out, can you lemme know?"

"Of course I will." She promised, lifting her daughter into her arms. "What made you ask that question?" She asked as they headed down the stairs.

"I dunno. I just wondered." Dora said, rifling through her mother's handbag casually. "Why d'you need to take this?" She asked suddenly, pulling out her mother's wand, a look of awe spreading across her features. "I thought you said you couldn't do magic there tonight?"

"I shouldn't." Andromeda said, taking her wand back hastily before something unexpected happened, as was usually the case with Dora. "It's just in case."

"In case a'what?"

"Just…in case."

"Can I have a wand in case, too?" Dora asked hopefully. She knew technically she couldn't have a wand until she was 11, but honestly, that was too far away! As they entered the living room where Ted sat looking frustrated over a game of solitaire, Dora scrambled down from her mother's arms and crawled onto her father's lap. "Daddy, did you know Mummy is taking her wand!" Dora whispered as though she wasn't sure she was allowed to tell. Ted shook his head sadly.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me, really."

"How come?" Dora asked, intrigued.

"Mummy has a tendency to…" Ted trailed off reluctantly.

"Tell me, Daddy! You havta tell me!"

"Your mother likes to jinx people when they're not looking. Do you remember when you visited my work the other day and you saw that man's hair fall off?"

"Yeah!" Dora's eyes lit up and she giggled at the memory.

"Well, that was because of your mother." Ted nodded seriously, sneaking a peek at his wife who stood shaking her head, trying to withhold a grin.

"Wow…" Dora turned to her mother. "Mummy, are you going to do that again tonight?" She asked in admiration. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetie. If someone annoys me enough, it's always possible." She smiled at her daughter before going to open the front door.

"I'll get you a picture if she does." Ted winked at his daughter before lifting her onto his shoulders, following his wife to the front door.

"Wormtail, shut up! She's three-years-old. Nothing is going to happen; it'll be a piece of cake." Sirius said impatiently before turning to face the now open door. "Hey, dear old cousin." Sirius greeted, hands shoved in his pockets casually.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." Andromeda stepped aside as the four boys shuffled into the entrance hall. "Did you have any problems getting here?"

"Apart from Wormtail's complaining, none at all." Sirius gestured to the watery-eyed boy standing behind him, whose face turned bright pink as Andromeda's gaze fell on him. "Hey, Ted." Sirius nodded towards the man who lifted Dora from his shoulders, placing her on the ground.

"Sirius." He reached out and shook his hand.

"Alright, guys. You all know Andy. That's Ted," Sirius pointed to him. "And this is what we're meant to be looking after tonight, if we are so able to." He finished, bending down to Dora's level. He turned to face his friends.

"Dora, that's James," Sirius introduced, nodding towards a boy with messy black hair who smiled at her confidently. "That's Remus," he pointed to the boy in the middle who waved at her, book in hand. "And that's Peter." He finished.

"Do you eat lots of pumpkin?" She asked the mousey-haired boy.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered nervously, apparently dreading being asked a direct question.

"Like in the nursery rhyme! Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater." She sang, as though it were obvious.

"N-no, I don't like pumpkin." He shuffled around, looking at the floor.

"Oh…"

"Sweetie, try not to be too much trouble tonight, please?" Andromeda pleaded, admittedly trying to stifle her own laughter at the nervous boy's reaction. She picked up her handbag on the chair behind her and faced Sirius and the boys again. "Okay, there's plenty of food in the fridge, feel free to eat whatever you like; TV and books are there at your disposal; Dora's bedtime is 8:30 but I won't hold it against you if you're unsuccessful on that front. Am I forgetting anything?" She asked, watching as Sirius held Dora by her ankles and swing from her side-to-side gently.

"Uh, food, TV, 8:30. Got it." He reiterated solemnly. "Actually, that works out really well. The Butterbeer gets here at 8:30, wasn't it?" Sirius turned to James.

"9." James corrected.

"Even better. Gives us time to set up a bit more."

"I've learnt over the years that it's best to indulge you in your little fantasies, so I'm going to ignore you." Andromeda retorted lightly. "Goodbye, sweetie." She knelt down and kissed her daughter's upside down forehead. "Be good." She advised as Dora smiled innocently. As Andromeda stood back up, Ted then bent down, kissing his daughter in the same fashion his wife just had.

"Don' forget the picture, Daddy."

"I won't. I promise. I'll see you later." Ted stood back up and offered his arm to his wife, who held onto to it tightly.

"We won't be home too late, hopefully."

"Bye!" Dora managed to scream through her giggles. "Sirius?" Dora began, not one bit worried over her parent's departure. "Is a house inside or outside?"

"Outside….or wait, no, it would be inside. Definitely inside." He nodded slowly for a moment. "I think." He added a moment later before frowning. "Oi, Prongs! Is a house inside or outside?" He yelled, walking into the lounge room, still holding an upside down Dora.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later, Remus sat on the lounge reading his book, James sat in front of the television set pressing all the buttons continuously, whilst Sirius was sitting upside down on an armchair and Peter was on his way back from the kitchen (his third trip), arms laden with food.

Dora, however, was bored out of her mind; she'd just been sitting on the lounge next to Remus ever since her parents left. She turned to Remus.

"What are you reading?" Remus turned the cover of the book towards her.

"The Lord of the Rings."

"Is it good?"

"Yes, I'm quite enjoying it."

"Would I like it?"  
"I think it might be a bit too boring for you."

"D'you have any books I _would_ like?" Dora asked. She was getting desperate; she needed to do something!

"Not on me at the moment, sorry." Remus apologised with a slight smile. Dora sighed.

"S'alright… I don't hate you." She patted his hand reassuringly as Remus continued to look at her, a bemused smile passing across his features. As he opened his mouth to respond, Dora jumped up suddenly and began to bounce on the lounge chair.

"Hey, Sirius, I'm bored." She informed him, jumping up and down vigorously, each time rising higher and higher into the air before landing again.

"Me too." He responded into a monotonous tone. Dora bounced across the lounge and onto the arm chair where he lay, landing right next to his head with an 'Oomph!'

"Do something, please!"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, but pleeeeease!" She begged, pouting her lips and looking sad, the classic 'puppy dog face' look. Sirius chuckled before standing up.

"Alright, get on." Dora scrambled onto his back quickly before he had a chance to run away without her, as he sometimes did. As Sirius began to 'gallop' around the living room, Dora squealed, delighted not to be just sitting around anymore; she'd always found sitting quietly very difficult.

"There's an old willow in this book-" Remus began, gesturing to the book in his hand.

"Wow! A willow, that's amazing!" Sirius interrupted sarcastically, still entertaining Dora. "Better add that book to my 'To-Read' List!"

"That really reminds me of Hogwarts." Remus finished as though Sirius had never added his opinion. "In this," he held up the book, "it's called 'Old Man Willow' and it's dangerous as well. Weird." He chucked the book onto the coffee table.

"Well, I guess the name 'Whomping Willow' was already taken." Sirius said jokingly.

"Maybe that's where Dumbledore got the idea for our Willow," James suggested gesturing to the now discarded book. "I can totally see him doing that."

"There's a guy like Dumbledore in it, as well." Remus added.

"No way!" James commented and Remus nodded in affirmation. "Tolkien…" James read the author's name. "Huh, maybe he went to Hogwarts and based it off DD." He suggested, using the nickname they had given the revered headmaster.

"Or maybe he's a relation of Dumbledore's. Distant cousin or something." Sirius added. "Peter, are you ever going to stop eating?!" He said angrily, turning to the boy. "I think we should leave _some_ food for this one." He shook his head in annoyance before turning to Dora who was still on his back. "You hungry, Dora?" When she nodded, he set her on the floor next to the large pile of food. "Dig in." He advised her. She started sorting through all the chips, lollies and chocolates on the floor, until she found what she was looking for. Getting up again, she walked over to James.

"D'you you want one?" She asked him, holding the bag of red frogs out towards him.

"Oh, thanks." He said, taking a couple from the packet and looking at them intently. "You know, I think I saw Evans eating these one day…" He informed the others, popping one into his mouth.

"And there he goes!" Sirius announced, rolling his eyes slightly. He nudged Remus. "Told you it was only a matter of time, didn't I?"

"What? I just saw her get them from home one morning." James defended himself, a little indignant over the situation.

"Mate, you're bordering on stalker."

"Am not." James retorted lamely before his eyes glazed over and he began staring at the wall with a goofy smile.

- - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, once Dora had eaten all she could, she sat on the lounge playing with her wrongly coloured unicorn, which was still unfortunately without a name. She sat there, immersed in her own little world, brought back every so often by the game of cards Sirius and Remus were playing. For some reason, this deck seemed to explode on a regular basis. Growing tired of playing by herself she watched the two boys, amused at how Sirius sat there frowning slightly at his losing streak, which, Dora was sure, was due to the fact that James kept disrupting him with talk of a girl named Lily…

_Lily is a nice name…Maybe for my unicorn…_ Dora mused.

As another game ended, Sirius reached for the cards and began shuffling them, nodding every so often at what James was saying. Seeking her chance, she got off the lounge and walked over to her cousin.

"Sirius," she started, pulling on his shirt. "I'm bored again. Can you play with me?"

Sirius grunted.

"Can we play Hide and Seek?!" she asked, suddenly excited.

He grunted again.

"Really?"

"What?" He said, turning to her. "Oh, yeah. Sure, sure. It's fine." He turned back to James and Dora ran off and up the stairs. She needed a great hiding place. With four of them looking, she'd have to hide better than ever before!

Back in the living room, Remus watched the three-year-old scramble up the stairs, tripping a couple of times, but she seemed to be alright. Was that a regular occurrence? He turned back to Sirius, wondering if he had any real idea that the child had just run off.

"James, mate, after what happened during our O.W.L's, I'd say you'd be very lucky if Evan decided she suddenly adored you."

"No, mate. You don't understand," James said, launching into a list of points for his argument; he seemed to think that when Lily called him big-headed, she was just hiding her true feelings for him. Remus shook his head at his friend before excusing himself quietly and making his own way up the stairs.

- - - - -

Dora snuggled further into the mass of coats in the hallway closet as she heard someone come up the stairs. Seeing their feet under the crack in the door, she stifled a giggle, suddenly ceasing her laughter as she heard a small knock on the closet door.

_Did someone just- _she wondered

Yes, there it was again! She stood up slowly and pushed the door open the tiniest fraction, peering through the space. Looking up, she saw Remus smiling down at her, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"May I come in?" He asked politely. She opened the door further for him before running back into the closet. After all, it might be a trick. As she sat back down again, bringing her knees up to her chest, Remus squeezed into the little available space, closing the door behind him quietly. He looked around the closet in fascination.

"Brilliant hiding place. The others will never find you here." He said. Dora frowned at him.

"Then how did _you_ find me?" She asked, feeling a little dejected. She had thought this was a good hiding place. People aren't meant to find you in good hiding places!  
"Well…" He began. Should he tell her the truth or chuck it up to a lucky guess?

Deciding to just be honest with her, he started again. "On your way up, you must have knocked over a few things in the hallway, so I just followed the broken vases." He informed her with a wry smile. Horror passed over the three-year-old's face.

_Mummy is going to be mad!_ She thought.

"Don't worry, don't worry." He said, holding up his hands warily. "I cleaned it up so the other guys couldn't find you as well." Dora stared at him, still not sure whether she should trust him or not…

"You won't say nething to them?"

"Promise."

"Then you can stay here with me." She said, letting her guard down and patting the space next to her. "Come on! Sit down, too." Remus shuffled over to where she was and sat down, his knees practically bumping into his face in the cramped space. After a few moments of silence, Remus turned to her.

"Did James end up answering your house question?"

"He said he didn't know either." Dora said sadly. "D'you know, but?"

"Well…I suppose the house itself would be outside. _You_ can go inside but the house can't go inside itself, meaning that a house would be outside. Understand?" After a moment, Dora nodded happily.

"I gets it!" They fell into a companionable silence for a minute before Dora asked him a question.

"D'you fall down a lot as well?"

"Hmm?" He said, turning to look down at her.

"You gots lots of scars." She traced her finger along one on his arm.

"Oh uh…" Remus paused, not knowing what to say. "It was actually a wolf." He said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

He obviously didn't know Dora very well…

"Really? How did a wolf make 'em all?" She asked, shocked. He studied her face for a moment.

"I can turn into a wolf sometimes." He turned away, wanting to avoid further questions.

"Like a werewolf?" She asked him seriously. His face shot back to the three-year-olds. "Are you a werewolf?" She asked again. He nodded after a minute, getting ready to leave once she started screaming in horror, as most people usually did. As he started to get up, she pulled him back down.

"You can't go back out! They will know where I am! You gots to stay here now." Astonished at her reaction, amazed that she was more worried about being discovered in her hiding place than sitting with a werewolf, he didn't argue and sat right back down. She held onto his shirt, ensuring that he couldn't get up and leave any time. He draped his arms over his knees.

"I heard 'bout werewolves." Dora said. "They're meant to be dangerous." She looked over his face. "You don' look dangerous, but."

"Only at full moon." He said darkly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and looking at the scars on his arms.

"I don't think so. You look nice to me." Dora smiled at him.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are definitely one of a kind." He ruffled her hair, which turned bright pink at his touch. "Look, how about I go get some books and toys for you to play with while you wait for the others to find you?" She nodded her head quickly. "Anything in particular you want?"

After a few moments, when Remus was sure he had remembered everything Dora had listed, he made his way to her room to gather her things. Ensuring that he had everything she requested, he walked back down the hall, arms laden with dolls, books, and stuffed toys and placed them in front of the three-year-old who looked as though all her Christmas' had come at once, her eyes shining brightly.

"Thank you, Remus!" She threw her arms around his neck in gratitude.

"You're welcome. How would you like to trick Sirius for taking him so long to find you?" Remus suggested, his eyes now twinkling as well at the thought of pranking his friends.

"Okay!" Dora shouted.

"Shh! You don't want him finding you, do you?" She covered her mouth quickly and shook her head as he whispered his plan into her ear. Her regular giggling outbursts told him that she was going to have as much fun with this as he was.

"You ready, then?" He asked once he finished explaining, and as she nodded, he smiled and stood up once more, making his way down the stairs again.

Walking into the living room, he flopped back onto the couch (as only a 16 year old boy can), expecting a torrent of questions to be thrown his way. But luck was apparently on Remus's side tonight, none of the others had even noticed his absence; James was still talking about Lily to Sirius who looked as though he wanted to leap across the coffee table and strangle his best friend with the one track mind. Peter was nodding at everything James said, as if in agreement. Marvelling at how perceptive his friends were, he reached over and picked up his book, determined to give it another shot, even if everything in it _did_ remind him of Hogwarts. He glanced up every so often to see if anyone had noticed the missing child that they were meant to be watching, but upon seeing that they hadn't, he briefly felt sorry for any children they may have in the future.

Ten minutes later, however, he was forced to put down his book as the friendly debate turned into a full-on shouting match between James and Sirius.

"Look, mate. I'm your best friend but I can only take so much of hearing about Lily!"

"I haven't been talking that much, have I, Wormtail?" James retorted, looking towards the other boy for back-up.

"Well, of course Wormtail will agree with you!" Sirius interjected before Peter could get a chance to respond. "He's probably hoping if he's nice to you, you'll start playing with that snitch you nicked again. We all know how much he loved that."

Although this was very amusing to watch, Remus decided he'd better break it up before wands were drawn, people were expelled and he, Remus, was blamed for the whole affair for 'not stepping in as a mate should'.

"Come on, guys. Let it go." He tried to reason. Sirius glared murderously at James who was standing up with a flushed look on his face. Remus sighed. _They'll be over it in a minute,_ he thought to himself. They always were; they never stayed mad at each other longer than 15 minutes. Sirius turned around, prepared to go outside to cool off a bit but not seeing a little girl sitting on the floor behind him laughing at the whole situation, he started to panic.

"Where'd Dora go?" He asked quickly, whirling back to face each of his friends. "She was right there a minute ago!"

_Or 20 minutes ago, _Remus thought with a snicker. As James and Peter shrugged in reply, Sirius turned to Remus.

"How about you? See where she went?" He asked, a slightly mad look coming into his eyes.

"No idea. I remember seeing her there when we were playing cards…"

"Yeah well, she's not there now! That's the problem!" He started darting around the living room, looking into each corner and behind the curtains, before rushing into the dining room and lifting the table cloth. Not finding her (obviously), Sirius stood up quickly. "Prongs, mate," he began, all previous anger forgotten, "look in the kitchen, Wormtail, go look in the study. Moony," he turned to Remus. "You and I will look upstairs." He ordered and each of them ran off to their designated search area.

Upstairs, still hiding safely in the closet, Dora put down the doll she was playing with softly, so as not to make any sound. As she heard the sound of feet running past the door, a huge smile crossed her face; one of the boys had just run into the spare bedroom at the opposite end of the hall. She got up and pressed her ear to the door in an attempt to hear what was going on outside, but as she did so, the door opened quickly, causing her to fall down.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked lifting her up and placing her back on her feet. "You're gonna need to be a bit more graceful than that if you want to trick them." He said jokingly. "Ready for your new hiding place?" He asked and when she nodded, he peered around the doorway, checking to see where Sirius was. Catching a glimpse of him in the bathroom (tearing it apart more like it), Remus picked Dora up and ran down the stairs with her. "Go! Quickly!" He urged, putting her down and she ran across the living room, sliding under the dining room table with surprising grace considering her past history with any sort of movement. Before running back up the stairs to 'look for Dora', Remus went to the front door, pulling and leaving it wide open, letting the cool night air flow into the entrance hall. Dashing back up before he could be missed, he rifled quickly through Dora's bedroom.

"Found her yet, Sirius?" He yelled out as convincingly as he could.

"Nah. You?" Remus didn't bother to answer, it was a stupid question; if he'd found her, would they still be looking? Sirius appeared in the doorway to Dora's bedroom, hair dishevelled, looking frantic.

"I'm going to die," he announced. "My cousin is going to kill me." He said hoarsely as they headed out into the hallway.

"Hey, did you look in there?" Remus asked, gesturing to the place Dora had just been sitting in.

"Yeah, bunch of her toys, but no Dora." They walked down the stairs, meeting James and Peter at the bottom. It was only then that Sirius noticed the wide open front door. Cursing loudly, he took the remaining stairs two at a time and rushed out into the front yard, peering up and down the dark, moonless street. Kicking a lamppost brutally, he walked back inside and into the living room, sitting on the lounge with his head in his hands.

"My cousin…" He swallowed loudly. "Is going to kill me." He said again. "I've lost her only daughter."

James and Peter went over to him, telling him he should call somebody, check with the neighbours. Remus however, remained standing, trying with all his might not to burst into peals of laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dora creep out from under the table and crawl across the floor.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" She screamed, jumping up with her hands in the air, a massive grin plastered across her heart-shaped face. Sirius whipped his head around so quickly, Remus wondered how he didn't get whiplash. Sirius vaulted over the back of the lounge chair and pulled Dora into his arms.

"What the hell! Didn't you know we were looking for you?!"

"Yeah, I did! Tha's why I was hiding." She said, as if it were obvious. Sirius turned to Remus who was practically on the floor, laughing, giving him away completely. Seating Dora on top of the lounge, Sirius walked over to his friend.

"You knew about this?" He asked, a dead look on his face.

"'Course I did. You guys weren't paying any attention to her, so I decided to entertain the poor child. Can I help it if the process involved pranking you guys?" He asked with a wide grin that could match Dora's spreading across his face. Sirius continued to stare at him blankly for a moment before doing something none of them saw coming.

He burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, point taken, Moony." He said, holding his stomach as he had trouble breathing. "Point taken." Remus, James and Peter glanced at each other warily as Sirius continued to laugh.

"I think he's delirious." James said, walking over to his friend.

"Nah, mate. I'm fine." Sirius said, wiping a tear from his eye before turning to face his little cousin. "And you. How does your mother put up with you?" He shook his head in mock sadness.

"Well, she says, "Nymphadora Tonks, you'll be the death of me!" a lot." Dora said, imitating her mother scarily well. "I make it not boring." She added, smiling sweetly. The four boys laughed at her response.

"I'll say," Sirius agreed. "And to commend you for your actions tonight, I propose that we make young Nymphadora Tonks here," he turned to his friends and placed a hand on Dora's head. "An honorary marauder. What do you say, guys?" As the three others boys agreed with Sirius, Dora pulled on his shirt and looked up at him.

"What does that mean?" She whispered. Bending down to his cousin's level, he explained.

"It means that you like pranking people and tricking people, no matter who they are, or what they'll say to you when they find out. Just like the four of us." He gestured to himself and his friends. "What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dora agreed, jumping up and down excitedly. "I can do that! Lemme be an honomary marauder, please!"

"Deal." Sirius said, holding out his hand to her, which she shook enthusiastically, before walking over to the others and shaking their hands as well; this was one of the proudest moments of her life.

"Brilliant. And now, it's time for bed. Promised your mother we'd have you in bed by 8:30." Sirius said.

"Can I go on your shoulders again?" She pleaded, holding her arms out.

"Alright, then. Up the stairs we go!" He lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders before walking up the stairs. He made their way into her room, before dropping her onto the bed softly. Sitting on the edge, he tapped the plastic bars on the side of the bed.

"What are these for?"

"So I don't fall outta bed at night." She answered a matter-of-factly. Sirius stared at her for a moment.

"We should put them on you during the day as well. Stop you falling over so much."

"Tha's what Daddy said!" She said as he lifted the covers for her to crawl under. "Sirius?" Dora started as he tucked her in. "Now that I'm a Marauder, can't I play with you guys some more?" She asked sadly.

"Of course you can, just not tonight. I promised your mother you'd be in bed on time." Sirius answered.

"Do all honomary marauders gotta go to bed at 8:30?"

"Usually. But sometimes if we're good, we get to stay up as late as 9:30!" Dora sighed, pouting slightly.

"I wish you'd tell my Mummy that."

"I promise to tell her when she gets home. Want a story?" He looked over to her bookshelf, where dozens of pictures books were falling off the shelves. Once she had chosen a book, he began to read it aloud to her, her eyes drooping with each word. She was asleep before he got halfway.

- - - - - - - -

Sirius sat on the lounge chair, randomly flicking through the channels on the TV as he heard the front door open. Turning his head, he saw his cousin shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Andy." He greeted sleepily. He picked up a cushion and threw it at his friends, all of whom were fast asleep. "Oi, wake up, guys."

"Hey," Andromeda greeted warmly. "How did it go? No broken bones or anything?"

"Nah, it was fine. Didn't you leave here with someone?" Sirius pointed at the empty space next to Andromeda.

"Just as we were leaving, Ted got called in to work on a breaking story." She shrugged. "Just part of the job, I suppose."

"'Spose it would be." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"So tonight went well?" Andromeda asked again, obviously needing confirmation.

"Yeah, it all went really well. I thought we lost her for a bit, but it turns out she was just hiding from us." Remus cleared his throat. "Alright, fine. She was just hiding from me, James and Peter. Remus knew about the whole thing." Andromeda laughed.

"Okay, good. She doesn't just do that to me, then."

"Nah, so we made her an honorary marauder to congratulate her."

"Wonderful!" Andromeda said with a wry look on her face. "That's just what she needs; encouragement." She said, only half joking. "But thanks so much for doing this, guys."

"No problem, Andy, really."

"I'm going to go up and check on her." She said, heading towards the staircase.

"I'll be up in a sec." Sirius turned to his friends. "Go on ahead, guys. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." After seeing his friends off, he ran up the stairs after his cousin, who was just pushing open her daughter's bedroom door. Opening it gently, she peered into the semi darkness, the only light coming from the moon-and-star-shaped lamp on the bedside table.

"Mummy!" Dora sat up suddenly, holding her arms out to her mother. Andromeda walked into the room, placing her bag on the floor as she went. Picking her daughter up and sitting down on the bed with her, she kissed her head softly.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I woke up."

"I can see that. Were you good for the boys?"

"Mmhmm!" She nodded proudly. "I trickeded Sirius!" She added with a smile.

"I _heard_!"

"Mummy, can you read me another story?"

"Alright, but only a short one this time. It's late and you should be asleep." Dora hopped off the bed and over to her bookcase, before turning around to face Sirius and her mother again.

"Oh! Mummy, did you know Remus, when the moon is in a circle like this," Dora demonstrated by putting her fingers together to make a circular shape, "can turn into a wolf! He told me so himself!" Andromeda froze suddenly.

"He's a werewolf?"

"Uh-huh. But he's really nice an' everything!"

"Sirius, could I see you downstairs please?"

"But, Mummy, you were gonna read me another story."

"I'll be back in a moment. You finish choosing a book you would like me to read, alright?" Andromeda headed out into the hallway without waiting for an answer and started walking down the stairs briskly. Sirius ruffled Dora's hair before following his cousin.

"Why do I have the feeling you're angry?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that friend of yours was a werewolf?! I let him into my house! What if something had happened?" Andromeda hissed at him as she stalked into the living room.

"Nothing would have happened! He's fine."

"Dora is only three-years-old, Sirius!"

"And I'm about to start my 6th year."

"What are you talking about?! That's got nothing to do with this!"

"Neither does what your saying, Andromeda. Moony- Remus is perfectly fine, he's harmless."

"Oh, yes, silly me. I must just be over-reacting. What was I thinking? A dangerous werewolf. How absurd!" Andromeda retorted, sarcasm lacing her every word.

"That's only at full moon and last time I checked, it wasn't a full moon, so I don't know what your problem is! I've known him since our first year and nothing has ever happened to me! He's never hurt anyone. He was a _Prefect_ for gods sake!"

"Werewolves are not in their right mind! They're complete monsters, Sirius!"

"Once. A. Month." Sirius managed through gritted teeth, his hands balling up into two tight fists. Two pairs of grey eyes stared at each other stubbornly before Sirius took a deep breath. "Andromeda, Remus is totally harmless. If he wasn't, do you really think I would have brought him here? I wouldn't put Dora in that kind of danger."

"I _know_ that but-"

"And they're working on some potion or something that allows a werewolf to keep his own mind during a transformation so-"

"Yes, I understand that, but my point is, it still could have been dangerous."

"It was never dangerous!"

"Then why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"Because it wasn't for me tell! Remus doesn't exactly go around advertising the fact that he's a werewolf, and after your reaction, maybe you can understand why. But perhaps, since you think people should know about it right away, maybe you could start making us some badges and little tiny flags we can wave around. It would sure save us a lot of time." Sirius retorted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"So what? Are you saying if I walked in earlier, said 'Hey, Andy! We're here now, and just letting you know, Remus here is a monster!' you'd have been fine with that and left without any cares?"

"No, of course not. I-"

"Mummy." A small voice came from the entrance hall. Both Sirius and Andromeda turned to see Dora peering around the corner of the doorway. "Mummy, he wasn't bad. He was nice to me, he helped me trick Sirius and everything!"

"See, Andy? Dora is only three and she's not overreacting." Sirius said, crossing his arms across his chest as Dora walked further into the room. Andromeda shot him a stern look.

"And yestaday you told me that witches and wizards are all the same. No-one is better than anyone. Tha's what you said, Mummy." Andromeda sighed.

"I did say that, didn't I?" She conferred, sitting on the lounge dejectedly. Dora walked over and crawled onto her mother's lap, snuggling into her. Andromeda focused on her daughter for a moment, watching as she slowly fell asleep in her arms. She turned back to Sirius.

"I sounded exactly like my mother then, didn't I?"

Sirius paused before answering.

"Your mother, my mother, our _whole_ family…I couldn't really distinguish which." He smiled wryly. Andromeda leaned her head back against the lounge chair.

"I promised myself I would never be like them. What kind of example am I setting for my daughter when I act like that…" Sirius sat down next to her, draping an arm across her shoulders, careful not to wake Dora.

"You're not like them, trust me. You're doing a way better job than they ever did." She twisted her head to look at him.

"I didn't mean all that stuff I said. I just…freaked out for a moment." She hugged her daughter closer.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off.

"I know you never would have brought him here if he was dangerous." Sirius nodded, accepting her reasoning.

"You and your friends are welcome any time." She smiled at her cousin who smiled back.

"Oh, I promised Dora I would discuss her bedtime with you." Sirius said, keeping his promise. Andromeda raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Taking this as a sign to continue, Sirius went on.

"You see, now that she's an honorary marauder, she feels that when she's good, she should get to stay up until…oh, lets say, 9:30?"

* * *

_This chapter is for all the people who wanted a bit more Remus in the story, mainly __deeps85 and Stacey Ellen who took the time to review and tell me :)I hope it lived up to your expectations, guys._

_Alright, now that you've read, I give you full permission to kill me for the delay! I'll be accepting murder suggestions in review form, but please, let me know what you thought of this chapter as well. It will make my death justified :D_

_Fair thee well!_


	7. Chapter Six: Her Third Noel, Part I

_Disclaimer: Anything that seems vaguely familiar to you, I do not own. The things that you don't recognise are mine; memories, random thoughts, ideas. Probably best if you don't steal those. Unless of course you are planning on pulling a _Talented Mr Ripley_… _

_And I know, I suck. No need to tell me._

_And Death Eater Bella, my eternal gratitude for editing and being my own personal cheer squad in more ways than one. I owe you many a coffee._

* * *

**Chapter Six – Her Third Noel**

_Part I_

"Hey, Mummy? Can I ride in the back with my pillow on the way to the cavern? I don' wanna sit here…"

"It's a _cabin_, not a cavern." Andromeda corrected for the hundredth time. She was starting to suspect her daughter just liked saying the word 'cavern'.

"Can I ride in the back with my pillow on the way to the cabern?" Dora asked again. Andromeda sighed as she placed the three-year old in the back seat. She was close enough.

"_Muuuummmmy_," Dora dragged the word out impatiently. "Can't I ride in the back there?" she repeated slowly, as if she thought her mother was a tad slow today.

"Dora, no. All our luggage is going in the back there." She answered as she strapped her daughter into the car-seat safely. "Besides, I want you here so you can be close to me and Daddy, alright?" she ruffled her daughter's hair before closing the door securely and going to see how Ted was managing with packing up the car.

"How is it going? Is it all fitting in?" Andromeda asked her husband.

"Are all these bags really necessary?" Ted responded, struggling to close the door.

"Have you learnt nothing living with two women?"

"My mistake." He grumbled as a bunch of Dora's books fell out of the partially open door. "You know how much easier this would be if I could use magic? I would have all this done in a second."

"I don't want to risk it again. Mrs Jones saw me levitate some shopping inside last week and fainted. That was a fun thing to explain to her husband. 'No, Mr. Jones. I've no idea what happened. I turned around and she just collapsed.'" Andromeda repeated the innocent words again. Ted sniggered at the memory.

"Aha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, finally managing to close the back door. Andromeda peered through the window.

"You just tossed everything in. That's not packing; that's chucking it all in and hoping for the best."

"If it works." He shrugged.

"Yes, well, you're unpacking it all. I'm not going near that mess."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, my dear." He responded, kissing her lightly. "You know, I feel guilty that we spend every Christmas with my family…" he trailed off, a slight frown forming on his face.

"Because _my_ family would be ever so accommodating." Andromeda responded sarcastically, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to lighten the suddenly sullen mood.

"No, that's not what I meant." He said, knowing full well all the hexes and curses the Black family were familiar with, in theory _and_ in practise. Andromeda kissed him before resting her forehead against his.

"I know what you meant. But don't worry; I love having Christmas with your family. It gives me the chance to experience the holiday properly." She said seriously. "And it was especially nice of your parents to rent the cabin for us all this year."

"Speaking of which, we should head off so we actually get there in time. Can you imagine if we missed Santa Claus?" Ted said.

"Oh, heaven forbid." Andromeda said dramatically. "Oh, hey, maybe on the way we can stop in at my parent's house." She smiled mischievously, her eyes twinkling in an all too familiar fashion.

"Oh, no, let's not go there." Ted said quickly, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders and steering her towards the car.

"No, it'll be fun! Wouldn't you love to see the look on Bellatrix's face when we turn up on the front porch? You can wear that tie, the one that flashes and lights up, I can wear the 'Kiss a Muggle' shirt you gave me for my 16th birthday _and,_ " she paused for dramatic effect, "we can dress Dora in mismatched clothes!"

"Just get in the car, Andy."

"But you haven't heard the best part!"

"You mean there's more?" Ted said mockingly.

"We all wear backwards baseballs caps!" Andromeda finished, hands thrown in the air in an over-the-top fashion.

"Maybe on the way back." Ted suggested, hoping in vain his wife was just playing around.

"But it would be fun, definitely an experience." She argued, getting into the car.

"And I obviously value my life more than you."

"Fiiine." She agreed, taking the hint as Ted closed the door behind her. Buckling up her seatbelt, she turned her head towards the backseat to check on Dora, only to find the three-year-old rifling through the luggage behind her.

"Dora! What are you doing?"

"Mummy, are my presents in here?"

"How did you get out of your seat?"

"I dunno. It just came undoned." Frowning, Andromeda took off her seatbelt and reached behind her, placing Dora in her seat properly.

"Please stay." Dora crossed her arms petulantly as her mother put her own seatbelt on again.

"Daddy, are we nearly there?" she asked as her father slid into the front seat.

"No, not yet, honey. We won't be there until about lunchtime." He answered patiently as he started the car.

"Mummy, how many more minutes until lunchtime?"

"I don't know exactly, Dora."

"How many seconds?"

"I don't know, honey."

"A bajillion?" she offered as Andromeda sighed. Ted just laughed.

"Maybe, Dora."

"Wow…" the three-year-old said in awe. "Tha's a lot."

"Hey, Daddy?" Dora said after a few minutes. "Why isn't Mummy driving?"

"Don't you like my driving?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. He glanced at his daughter in the rear-view mirror.

"I like when Mummy drives. She makes it fun, like a rollermacoaster." Dora answered a matter-of-factly, a wide smile across her face. As Ted burst out laughing causing Dora to look confused as to what she has said, Andromeda leant her head against the cool glass of the window. It was going to be a long drive…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dora bounced around in her car-seat as her father pulled up in front of the cabin, her face pressed eagerly against the window.

"Mummy! Snow!" she screamed, pointing in all directions.

"I see it, honey." Andromeda answered as she undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

"I wanna go play!" Dora said, still bouncing in her seat.

"Well, you can if you sit still for a moment while I undo your seatbelt." Her mother advised, laughing. "There we go." Andromeda announced, setting Dora on the snow-covered ground. Dora ran off with a squeal of excitement only to be called back a moment later.

"Dora," her mother beckoned her back over to the car. Andromeda could have laughed at the dejected look on her daughter's face as she trudged back slowly.

"But I wanna play. You said I could play." She moaned, looking longingly at the snow all around her.

"Coat." Her mother said, holding it out for Dora to slip into. As soon as it was on and buttoned up, the three-year-old ran off again, falling over and throwing snow everywhere. Andromeda smiled at her daughter's antics before going to help Ted unpack the car. They opened the door and peered in at the piles of luggage skewed around the back of the car, wondering what the best mode of attack would be, only to be interrupted by the opening of the cabin door.

"Oh, you're here!" Victoria called to them. "Edward, they're here!" she yelled back through the doorway and rushed over to the car to greet them both, followed closely by her husband.

"I see you allowed Ted to pack the car, Andy, dear." Victoria said, highly amused at the state of their luggage.

"I'm hoping with practice he'll improve." Andromeda replied with a smile.

"Don't hold your breath, Andy." Edward advised with a laugh, placing an arm across her shoulders. "Now, where's that little girl of yours?" he asked.

"Grampa!" Dora squealed, running over to him and Edward scooped her up into his arms.

"There's my little girl. How are you, sweetheart?"

"Grampa, did you see the snow?"

"I did, I asked Santa if he could bring it just for you." He said with a wink.

"Gramma!" Dora wriggled in her grandfather's arms, eager to get down and greet her grandmother. "Gramma, did you know Grampa got Santa to make the snow?"

"He did?" Victoria said in wonder. Dora nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe he will tell you how he did it later on." She told the three-year-old whose face lit up. "Now, how come your clothes are all wet?"

"I fell in the snow." Dora admitted proudly.

"Dora, sweetie" Andromeda called from the car. "Could you come here for a moment, please?"

"You go and help your mother unpack and I might have some cookies ready for you all when you're done." Victoria promised, nudging the child towards the car.

"Sweetie, would you take Cuddles and Frosty inside please?" Andromeda held out the two stuffed toys to her daughter. Dora nodded and took one from her mother. "Why don't you take them in at the same time and save yourself a trip?" she asked, confused. Dora beckoned her mother to come down to her level. As Andromeda bent down, Dora stood on her tiptoes.

"They had a fight in the car and won't speak to each other." She whispered, cupping her small hands around her mother's ear, not wanting Cuddles and Frosty to overhear.

"Oh, I see. Probably best to let them sort it out for themselves, then?" Dora nodded solemnly before running up the steps and into the cabin. After she had placed the toy in a comfortable armchair, she rushed back outside once again. Deciding that taking the four steps off the porch was rather boring, Dora backed towards the cabin door and took a running jump off the low veranda. Landing in a deep pile of snow, the flakes made their way into her boots melting coldly into her socks, quickly pooling around her toes.

"Dora," Andromeda gestured for her to come back over to the car. The three-year-old tried to make her way through the waist-deep mound of snow surrounding her, unable to move her feet which were weighed down by the amount of slush in her boots. Struggling to pull her feet free to no avail, Dora looked over to her mother who called to her again with growing impatience. Giving up, Dora managed to pull her feet out of her boots, tugged off her socks which were now sopping wet and tip-toed over to the car quickly.

"Here, if you could just carry these inside for- Where are your shoes?!" Andromeda asked in surprise.

"Over there," Dora answered, pointing over to the snow mound.

"Why are they over there?" Andromeda lifted her daughter off the frozen ground and sat her on the edge of the car, trying to rub her feet warm.

"They came off." Dora answered with a shrug.

"_How_ did they come off?"

"They got stuckted in the snow when I jumped in."

"Of course they did." Andromeda took her daughter's hand and led her over to the snow mound. "I suppose we'd better get them out, then."

"Mummy?" Dora pulled on her mother's hand. "My feet are cold." Sighing, Andromeda bent down, allowing Dora to crawl up on her back.

"So you didn't just _walk_ down the stairs why?"

"_Muuummy_, that woulda been boring." Dora said as if it were obvious.

"Yes, but at least you'd still have your shoes on. Here we are." Andromeda placed her daughter back on the ground and peered into the Dora-shaped hole. "You must have jumped in quite hard." Dora tried to stifle her giggles.

"How are we gonna get them out?" She asked her mother, peering into the hole as well.

"I think we're going to have to dig them out."

"Why can't we magic them out?"

"I left my wand in the car; I wasn't expecting to have to dig some shoes out of a ditch," she said, ruffling Dora's hair. "Besides," she went on, "wouldn't it be more fun this way?" She knelt down next to the hole and began scooping the snow away with her hands, Dora plopping herself next to her mother and doing the same. They were about halfway to their target when a voice behind startled them, causing Dora to topple head first into the hole.

"Oops, hang on, we don't want to have to dig you out as well, young lady." Andromeda said, managing to catch the back of Dora's coat before she could hit the ground. Setting Dora back down, she turned to face her husband.

"Sorry?"

"I said, if you were going to play in the snow the least you could have done was called me." He repeated, placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

"No, your daughter's shoes are lodged in here." Andromeda responded, turning back to resume her digging.

"Why is she my daughter when something goes wrong?" Ted wondered aloud.

"Hmm, I've no idea, darling." Andromeda returned absentmindedly. Ted turned to face Dora.

"Now, how did your shoes get in there?" He asked her as she placed her feet on top of his.

"I dunno, they just came off." She said innocently, wrapping her arms around him as far as they could reach.

"Oh, don't you hate when they just do that?" Ted said, walking towards his wife with Dora still attached to his feet, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, especially once you've just jumped into a massive snow pile." Andromeda chimed in, wriggling the boots from side to side to loosen the snow still surrounding them. "Ah! Here we are." She said triumphantly, finally pulling the boots free from the frozen ground. Tipping the water from the boots and wringing the socks out, Andy placed a boot on each of Dora's hands, Ted lifting the three-year-old onto his shoulders.

"Let's get you both inside to warm up now." Ted suggested, one hand steadying Dora on his shoulders, the other reaching for his wife.

"The car isn't unpacked yet." Andromeda informed him.

"We can just use magic for the rest."

"Oh…alright, then." Andromeda said, her face falling slightly.

"You…didn't want to?" Ted asked, confused.

"Well, it's just I've never had an all out Muggle Christmas; I've always had to use magic for one thing or another. I wanted to avoid that this year…" She justified with Ted chuckling beside her. "You think I'm insane." She said dejectedly after a moment.

"No no, I wouldn't dare. You just sound like you." Ted said, the smile on his face lingering.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You take Dora and I'll finish the rest of the unpacking."

"Without magic?" Andromeda's face lit up happily.

"Without magic." He repeated, kissing her forehead gently before placing Dora into her arms, the boots on their daughter's hands making it slightly difficult.

"Come on, Dora. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes!" She agreed, clapping the boots on her hands together noisily. "Gramma said she was gonna make cookies!"

"First we'd better get you in front of the fire before your feet turn blue."

"I can turn 'em blue anyways, Mummy. D'you want me to?"

"I think we should keep them their right colour for now, yes?"

"Okays." Dora rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You tired?" Andromeda asked, looking at her as best she could while walking up the porch steps.

"Nope, my ear's jus cold." Dora answered causing her mother to laugh. As the warmth of the cabin's entrance hall enveloped them, Victoria came over to meet them, wiping her hands on her apron and taking Dora's boots off her hands.

"We started to think you had gotten lost." She joked lightly.

"Not quite, we got sidetracked looking for some lost shoes, didn't we, Dora?" Andromeda said, placing Dora by the fire gently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Stars, too?" Dora asked her grandmother.

"Do stars remind you of Christmas?" Victoria asked her granddaughter, who was sporting green-and-red curls in celebration for the holiday.

"Yes!" Dora exclaimed happily, holding the cutter in the air.

"Then by all means!" the older woman encouraged, smiling. Dora lowered the metal shape to the bench-top and pressed it firmly into the soft cookie dough, wiggling it around to make sure it cut the shape properly. Lifting the cookie cutter once again, she picked up the star-shaped dough and handed it to her grandmother who placed it on the baking tray. Turning back to the three-year-old who sat on the bench covered in flour, she picked up the tray.

"Should we put these in the oven now?"

"Yes!" Dora squealed happily, watching as Victoria slid them into the oven, the heat emanating into the large kitchen. "How much longer til they are ready, Gramma?" she asked bouncing around, flour falling into piles on the floor.

"Oh, at least 20 minutes, I'd say."

"Ages, then." Dora sighed impatiently.

"Would you like to help me decorate the gingerbread men while we wait?"

"Can we give them buttons and Christmas hats?"

"Of course we can! No gingerbread man is complete without buttons."

"And hats!" Dora added, thinking her grandmother had forgotten. The two of them began adding all the ingredients into a mixing bowl as Ted walked into the kitchen and towards the dining room, his arms laden down with expensive white dinner plates. As he stopped to ask his mother where she would like them, Andromeda walked in behind him, kissing Dora on the forehead.

"Did any flour get into the bowl?" She asked dusting the white powder off her daughter's small face.

"Heaps! Mummy, we're colouring in gingerbread men! Jus like the one in the story!"

"Hmm, will these ones come to life as well?" Dora giggled as her mother started reciting lines from the fairytale, tickling her as she imitated the different characters. Andromeda looked up as Victoria told Ted to just place the plates on the table.

As he started towards the dining room, he slipped suddenly on the piles of flour scattered throughout the kitchen. Andromeda whipped out her wand, pointing it at the plates which stopped in mid-air. Victoria placed her hand over her heart as the crockery hovered into the dining room, thanking her daughter-in-law profusely. Placing her wand beside Dora, Andromeda went over to see if Ted was alright. The three adults headed into the dining room to begin setting up for dinner, leaving Dora momentarily alone with the half-decorated gingerbread men…and her mother's wand.

* * *

_So I had to divide this chapter into two because:_

_- it was getting quite long and I didn't want my editor to die, therefore ensuring my person to be haunted in revenge. _

_- and I felt so incredibly guilty about the delay in updating…yes I know it was about 10 months. Hate me after reviewing…_

_The next part will, I promise be up in a few days; I'd feel cruel teasing you like this otherwise. I think it would ensure my front-row centre seat in hell. So spread the love and review :)_


	8. Chapter Six: Her Third Noel, Part II

_Disclaimer: If you think I own HP, you have clearly been living under a rock. But hey, keep thinking that if you'd like. Just make out your cheques to me…_

_Sorry I lied to you all…yet again. But rest assured I now have a backstage pass into Hell. Score. _

_And a huge thank you to my best friend and dear sister, Death Eater Bella, for editing. I owe you…what? WFTR graphics? A B/R one-shot? B-b-b-blood? ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter Six – Her Third Noel**

_Part II_

Dora looked down at her mother's wand longingly then back up at her parents. Andromeda peered back into the kitchen upon seeing the mischievous grin spreading across her daughter's face.

"Dora, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Mummy. Jus giving this cookie blue buttons." She answered innocently, holding the gingerbread man up as evidence. She smiled as her mother went back into the dining room, unaware she had left her wand on the bench-top.

Dora picked it up and waved it through the air, causing pink and turquoise sparks to emit from the tip. She hopped off the bench excitedly, running through the many rooms of the cabin, pretending to duel with her imaginary foe. She dodged curses and hexes that were shot at her, stealthily defending herself again and again with her treasured wand.

As her foe chased her back towards the kitchen, she waved the wand again, the sparks this time sprinkling over the gingerbread men lying on the tray. As the gold glinted over the biscuits, they started to expand; Dora watched on with wide eyes as the cookies continued to grow. Clambering onto the chair for a better view, she started to panic as images of gingerbread men the size of houses flitted through her mind. She poked the men with the wand.

Well, they had definitely stopped growing.

The downside however was that the cookies seemed to be coming to life, something which her mother would probably not find as fascinating as the three-year-old did.

The cookies blinked their eyes before organising themselves into four straight lines. As they started marching towards her, Dora jumped off the chair and backed away from them. She started to panic as they followed her around the kitchen, imitating her every move. She tried waving the wand at them as she had before but nothing happened and she found herself backed into a corner. The gingerbread men, which now came up to her shins closed in on her ominously before she gathered up the courage and jumped over them, running into the dining room to her mother. She hid behind her mother's legs, holding on tightly, her eyes closed as though she thought this would somehow block out the killer cookies that were chasing her.

"Dora, what in the world- what's wrong?" Andromeda asked the three-year-old, peering down at her intently. Dora opened her eyes and pointed a shaky finger into the kitchen. Andromeda looked towards where her daughter was pointing and caught sight of the army of advancing cookies. She turned back to her daughter disapprovingly.

"What did you do?" she asked, suddenly noticing her wand in Dora's hand.

"Nothing."

"I've told you a hundred times not to touch Mummy or Daddy's wand! Who knows what could happen."

"It just fell into my hand, honesly, Mummy."

"Hand it to me." Andromeda ordered, annoyed more at herself for being so careless than with Dora. With a simple wave of her wand, the gingerbread men stopped in their tracks, shrunk back to their original size and shot up onto the baking tray once again.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't make _these_ gingerbread men come alive?" Andromeda said, kneeling down to Dora's level.

"I didn mean to!" Dora defended, delayed tears starting to form in her eyes. Her mother held her close. "They jus lived like the brooms on that Fantastic movie."

"What fantastic movie?" Andy asked, confused.

"You know! The one with the mouse and the brooms and the wizard that you said wasn really Merlin."

"Oh, _Fantasia_!"

"Tha's what I said!" Dora said, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Well, it's all okay now. Do you want to get a cookie?"

"No gingerbread men."

"No, no gingerbread men." Andy agreed, carrying Dora into the kitchen for a cinnamon sugar star.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The cabin seemed filled almost to breaking point as more and more of Ted's family arrived intermittently throughout the day, filling the house with warmth and laughter, which seemed to rub off onto Dora, as her excitement reached an all new level.

"Dora, look, stop!" Andromeda bent down and grabbed onto her daughter's arms, trying in vain to stop her from bouncing around the kitchen for the hundredth time. As the three-year-old continued to bounce in her grasp, Andromeda placed her hands on Dora's shoulders, stilling her movements momentarily. "Can you please keep still for a moment?"

"No, Mummy!" Dora shook her head mischievously. "Can I have another cookie?"

"No, Dora. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Besides, you've already had this many." Andromeda answered, holding up three fingers.

"No, I haven't. I've only had this many." Dora put her hand out, yet held no fingers up. "Please?" She tried once more, doing her best puppy-dog-eyes impression.

"No."

"But-"

"No. " Dora crossed her arms angrily and pouted. This was unfair. "Dinner won't be very long, young lady. Just go sit quietly in the lounge room, _please_." Andromeda all but begged. As her mother turned back to the cooking, Dora continued to pout after her before sauntering slowly into the next room as per her mother's request.

Plonking herself beside the tall Christmas tree, she began to examine all the presents which lay underneath. Victoria snuck up on the three-year-old on her way into the kitchen, breaking through Dora's reverie.

"Not too much longer and you can open yours, sweetie." She said, smoothing down Dora's colourful curls.

"Gramma, that present there. You gotta be careful with it coz it's breakable." Dora advised, pointing to an obviously shaped box her mother had placed under the brightly lit tree when they arrived.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda yelled from the kitchen. She marched over to where the three-year-old sat, wiping her hands on her apron as she went. Before she reached her daughter however, Victoria took her arm for a moment.

"Don't worry about it, Andy. She's only three." The older woman tried to comfort her. Andromeda however, did not get the chance to respond as Ted called his mother away to see if the turkey was ready. Pulling her daughter aside, Andromeda bent down to her level.

"Nymphadora! You don't tell people what their presents are. They like it to be a surprise." She reprimanded harshly. She had gone to painstaking lengths to find something Victoria would love and it had been particularly difficult this year.

"But I didn! I jus told her to be careful with it!" Dora defended herself. She hadn't done anything wrong…had she?

"Would you like it if I told you what all your presents are?"

"Yes! Oh, Mummy, tell me! I don' wanna wait till tomorrow!"

Her mother sighed and stood up again. It really was a stupid question upon reflection.

"Stay away from the presents, young lady. You don't want to land on Santa's Naughty List, do you?" She warned her daughter before walking back into the kitchen. The three-year-old frowned at her mother's retreating back. That was a lie; it was far too close to Christmas for Santa to change his mind about her. Besides, it's not like he could see _everything_. Ensuring her mother wasn't watching her, she made her way back towards the tree, moving ever so slowly. Just as she knelt down next to the presents once again, she was hoisted through the air and into her grandfather's arms.

"Are you keeping out of trouble, little one?" he asked.

"I'm trying, Grampa, but it's hard." Dora answered sadly. Edward laughed as they walked towards the dining room where plates and plates of food were being laid out.

"Are you excited to see what Santa brings you tomorrow?"

"When's tomorrow?" Dora asked, manoeuvring herself onto her grandfather's back.

"The day after today."

"Na-uh, that's yesterday. _Today_ is tomorrow."

"It was."

"When was tomorrow yesterday?"

"Today."

"Oh, you mean yesterday?" Dora asked.

"Ignore this. It's best to just go along with her at the moment." Ted told his father as he caught wind of their conversation.

"Yes, trust us, that can go on for hours." Andromeda added, untying her apron and placing it on an empty chair. She turned to Dora. "Are you ready for dinner, missy?"

"Yes!" Dora announced, bouncing in her grandfather's arms. "Come on, Grampa, giddy up, giddy up! If we beats everyone else in, I'll give you a kiss." Dora smiled sweetly, a look of perfect innocence on her face.

"Well, then we'd better hurry!" Edward complied, making clip-clopping noises with his tongue as he manoeuvred dramatically around all the people who stood between them and imminent victory. Ted pretended to run after them in slow motion, making to block their way into the dining room, and just as it looked as if he would beat them, Edward pretended to knock his son out of the way in a display of great theatrics.

"We won! Grampa, we won!" Dora squealed happily as Edward lifted her off his back and placed her back on the ground. The three-year-old jumped around triumphantly before holding up her palm towards her grandfather. "Gimme five!" Edward acquiesced, his hand meeting her small one victoriously.

"But where's my kiss, young lady? You're not thinking about skimping out on your promise, are you?" Edward joked.

"Never, Grampa!" Dora threw her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek just as everyone else made their way into the room and over to their respective seats. Andromeda took her daughter's hand and led her over to a seat between her and Ted.

"Up." She lifted Dora onto the chair and placed a white napkin rimmed with gold in her daughter's lap before taking her own place at the lavishly decorated table.

Dinner passed more uneventfully than Dora would have liked; no-one knocked anything over, spilt anything, or told any jokes that she was actually able to understand. At one point to try and entertain herself , she began flicking peas into people's glasses (grand total: 4), but stopped abruptly as her mother gave her a stern Look before taking her make-shift catapult away from her, though that did make it rather difficult to eat dessert.

As all the adults began to make their way into the lounge room for coffee in front of the roaring fire, Dora tried her best to stifle the yawn that was traitorously trying to break through.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed." Ted said as he lifted Dora out of her seat before she fell out.

"Daddy, no. I'm not sleepy." Dora said, linking her arms around her father's neck and fighting the ever-so-pressing urge to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, that will make it easier on Santa then."

"Santa?!" Dora repeated, her eyes wide. Ted nodded.

"Santa only comes to boys and girls who are fast asleep. If you're awake, that will be one less stop he has to make. You're very nice to be thinking of Santa like that, especially when he has such a busy night ahead of him."

"I can _pretend_ to be asleep."

"Uh-uh," Ted shook his head. "Santa knows if you're pretending or not."

"So he's like Mummy?"

"Better than Mummy." Ted said in a stage whisper and Dora's eyes widened in astonishment. "But I suppose if you want to make Santa's job easier, you can stay up." Ted continued, winking at Andromeda. Dora seemed to seriously consider this possibility, carefully weighing up the pros and cons of each situation. This time however, she was not able to hold back the yawn. That seemed to clinch things for her.

"I 'spose I'm a tiny bit sleepy." She admitted in a small voice, half hoping her parents would not hear her and she would get to stay up regardless. No such luck.

"Good choice." Ted said, nodding as he started towards the bedrooms.

"Daddy, _stop_!" Dora shouted suddenly, pulling against her father's neck tightly as though this would prevent him from taking another step. "We hafta put food out for Santa, 'specially coz he's got such a long night 'head of him."

"Ahh, of course! How could we forget such a thing?"

"Exactly, Ted. How _could_ you forget such a thing?" Andromeda shook her head and looked at him in mock disgust, her brown eyes twinkling with silent laughter. Dora nodded, agreeing with her mother.

"We hafta give him cookies and milk and water and carrots for his reindeer," Dora managed to say all in one breath. "Will that be enough for him, Mummy?" She asked turning to her mother as the three headed into the kitchen.

"I think so, honey." Andromeda moved towards the cupboard and collected a clean glass and plate.

"But he has to go round the _whole_ world! Will cookies be 'nough?"

"I'm sure he will be given some food at his other stops as well, honey." Ted said as he placed Dora on the ground.

"Oh…ok." She said, her face falling lightly, as though she was sure she would have been the only one kind enough to think of giving Santa such special treatment.

"Though I'm sure he will enjoy _your_ cookies the best!" Ted added quickly. "So why don't you go pick out a few of your favourite biscuits to set out for him?" As the three-year-old ran over to where the cookies were kept, Ted turned to his wife who was pouring out the milk.

"God, I forgot how much fun this is when you're a kid." He said smiling as he placed an arm around Andromeda.

"I don't think it's any less fun when you're our age." She added, leaning her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. He bent down, pressing his lips gently on the top of her head.

"Is this 'nough?" Dora asked as she struggled back to her parents, arms laden down with cookies. Her parents looked at each other, trying to suppress their laughter.

"Sweetheart, I don't think even Santa can eat that many cookies." Andromeda moved forward to take the cookies out of Dora's arms.

"Yeah he can! He's Santa!"

"Why don't you just give him a couple of gingerbread men?" Dora looked up at her mother completely horrified.

"Mummy, no! They might start attacking him too!"

"Exactly, Andy. They might start attacking him too!" Ted said, jokingly throwing Andromeda's own words back at her. She poked her tongue out at him.

"See, Daddy unerstands." Dora mispronounced, holding her arms out to her father who lifted her easily into his arms so she could arrange the cookies on the plate. "There!" She called out triumphantly when she was finished. "Done!" She looked up at her parents proudly, squirming out of her father's arms and into her mother's. "How's it look?" she asked as she absentmindedly played with a lock of her mother's hair.

"It looks perfect." Andromeda answered warmly, resting her head against her daughter's. Dora gave a big yawn. "Bed now." Andromeda said.

"But what 'bout the reindeer's food? I don't want them going hungry."

"Mummy and I will take care of it for you." Ted replied. "You best get to sleep before Santa sees you're still awake. Now, how about you go say goodnight to Grandma, Grandpa and everyone?"

A few minutes later, once Dora had promised everyone that she would go right to sleep and that she wouldn't even _think_ of opening her presents before anyone else, she ran back over to her parents and into her father's arms. As she waved goodnight one final time, the three of them walked through the cabin, towards their bedrooms. Andromeda led the way through the hallways and into Dora's room, the heavy oak door creaking and complaining at a disturbingly loud level. Ted placed Dora gently on the edge of her bed before popping out quickly to get Frosty and Cuddles (who would not be able to sleep without Dora). As Andromeda dressed her daughter for bed, Dora opened her mouth,

"Mummy?" she started quietly, her voice muffled slightly as Andromeda slipped the pyjamas over her head. "Santa _will_ be able to find us here…right? He won't miss me?"

"Santa will be able to find you no matter what. No matter where you are, Santa always knows." She comforted, gently smoothing the hair back from Dora's face.

"Maybe we shoulda left him a note…" Dora continued, chewing her bottom lip worriedly. Andromeda laughed.

"Santa doesn't need any notes. He just knows."

"How?" Dora asked, apparently needing final confirmation.

"Magic." Andromeda whispered, laying Dora down and pulling the blankets up around her tightly.

"But-"

"Sweetheart, relax. As long as you've been good, you've got nothing to worry about." She finished, kissing Dora's forehead softly.

Little did Andromeda know, those last twelve words, intended for comfort, frightened the three-year-old immensely…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Andromeda and Ted's hope for a nice peaceful Christmas Eve night did not, unfortunately, go according to plan with Dora making a systematic appearance in the living room every 15 minutes; the piercing shrill of the bedroom door being tugged open, the soft padding of slippered feet down the hall and the zinging of a stuffed toy being dragged along the carpet were all indications that at any moment, they would see Dora's face peeking innocently around the corner by the fireplace, her small voice requesting a glass of water; if someone might be able to get rid of the monster she swore she heard under the bed, or if they thought Dale or Clyde was a better name for a "Hippygriff"?

Hours later, convinced that the three-year-old must finally be asleep when she hadn't been seen, nor heard from in at least an hour, Andromeda and Ted decided to follow Dora's lead and head to bed. Before they did however, they had one very important task left to perform; place the esteemed Santa present by the end of Dora's bed.

"I still don't understand why we don't put it under the tree with the other gifts." Ted whispered as they tip-toed down the hall to Dora's room.

"Because, imagine how nice it must feel to wake up in the morning and see a gift from Santa right there, knowing he snuck in and left something so cherished without you even knowing…" Andromeda replied with a smile. "That, and at least _this_ way, she won't open all her gifts at once before we get there." She added.

"Ah, knew there must be another reason." Ted smirked, which earned him an elbow in the ribs. As they reached Dora room, Andromeda reached out to turn the knob before stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" Ted asked, his voice dropping even lower in fear of waking Dora up.

"If I open the door the Muggle way it will wake her up." Andromeda chewed her bottom lip.

"Then we'll just use magic." Ted reasoned, shrugging and pulling out his wand. Andromeda grabbed his wrist, stilling his actions.

"No magic, remember?"

"So what do you call stopping the plates from crashing to the floor earlier on?" "Necessary."

"And stopping the horde of stampeding gingerbread men?"

"Heroic." As Ted opened his mouth, ready with another retort, Andromeda placed her hand over his mouth.

"Please, Ted, just humour me." Andromeda pouted, her lower lip jutting out in a perfect imitation of Dora when she wanted something. Ted smiled before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"You're lucky I love you." He teased

"I know." She smiled before turning back to the door. "So…I suppose we leave it _here_?" She placed the brightly wrapped box against the wall by the door and looked up at Ted, waiting for his input.

"Guess it's our only choice." Ted said with a nod, taking her hand in his and leading her away from Dora's room and back to their own down the hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The room was still bathed in an eerie effervescent glow as Dora opened her eyes early Christmas morning, the pink light of dawn just beginning to stream through the curtains and onto the floor. Blinking her eyes as she recalled the importance of the day, she looked around the room expectantly; Santa always left her present by her bed, ensuring it was one of the first things she laid eyes on as she awoke. The joy of discovering her gift was always mixed with the feeling of annoyance as she imagined Mr Claus sneaking into her room without her realising. She would catch him one of these days…

She frowned as she looked around the room once more; there didn't seem to be any present. Surely that had to be a mistake…

She got out from under the covers and crawled to the end of the bed, peering down over the metal bar. Nothing there either! Her heart started beating faster as she slid off the bed, her small feet connecting with the floor which still retained the coolness of the night. Tears started to form in her eyes as she swept through the room one final time only to find nothing. She ran to the door and yanked it open, the subsequent screech of the rusty hinges loud enough to wake the dead…or at least those who were still asleep. She raced down the hall, her vision blurry as she stumbled towards her parent's room. Pushing the slightly ajar door completely open, she clambered onto the bed roughly, waking her parents who sat up abruptly.

"Santa didn't find me here!" she sobbed, climbing onto her mother's lap and burying her face, the tears flowing all the more freely as Andromeda wrapped her arms around the trembling three-year-old.

"What?" Andromeda looked over at Ted confusedly.

"Santa! He didn' come!" Dora repeated.

"Of course he would have, sweetie!" Ted said, trying in vain to comfort his distraught daughter.

"Nah-uh!" Dora looked up shaking her head fiercely, her eyes bright with tears. "He knows I wasn't good!"

"Yes, you were! You didn't do anything-" Andromeda tried before Dora interjected,

"But I did! And Santa knows it! He knows I kept looking at all the presents even after Mummy told me not to!" She burst into a fresh wave of tears. "And he knows I tolded Gramma 'bout her gift!" Dora looked up at her mother. "I didn' mean to be bad." She said, hiccupping. Andromeda bit her lip; guilt wracked through her as she thought of how she scared her daughter with the assistance of 'Santa' the day before…

"Honey, you weren't bad. And Santa knows that. He knows you're a good girl." Ted said, leaning over and wiping her tears away with his finger. "Don't you think you were good?" Dora sniffled.

"…I _tried_ to be."

"Then that's all that matters." Ted said. Dora looked up at her mother.

"Really?"

"Would Daddy lie to you?" She replied, smiling. "Now. I _bet_ there is a present from Santa somewhere nearby. Shall we go look for it?" Andromeda moved to get out of bed.

"But I lookeded already!"

"You, me and Daddy will go look again." Andromeda insisted, holding her hand out to her daughter. "Maybe he wanted to make it a treasure hunt." She smiled. Dora frowned slightly, wary of looking again in fear of being disappointed. Upon seeing this, Andromeda reached down and picked the three-year-old up.

"If we don't find anything, we'll send a strongly worded letter to Santa. How does that sound?" Andromeda offered. Dora wiped her eyes again.

"A Howler?"

"Yes, most definitely a Howler." Dora held tightly onto her mother as the three of them walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Hmm, so…where should we start looking do you think?" Andromeda wondered aloud, looking around the halls, up on the ceiling and behind pot-plants dramatically. Ted copied his wife, while Dora looked between them both warily. As they rounded the corner that would lead them back to Dora's room, the three-year-olds eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting there by the door to her room was a brightly wrapped box, the shiny paper glinting merrily in the early morning sun filtering in through the curtains.

"There!" Dora cried, wriggling desperately out of her mother's arms to run down the hall. "He did come! Daddy, you were right!" she squealed happily as she picked up the box and tottered back to her parents, beaming up at them. She hugged the box tightly, as is afraid if would disappear into thin air at any given moment. She looked down at her gift, watching as the words '_Merry Christmas, Dora_' danced animatedly across the paper. "I'm gonna open it now!" she said excitedly as she made a dash for the living room. She stopped suddenly and turned back to her parents. "Is that okay?" she asked timidly. Andromeda and Ted nodded, surprised that she would even consider asking such a question. With that, Dora darted away, bumping into her grandparents who were just making their way out of their room. The three-year-old yelled an apology to the pair before continuing down the hall. Andromeda and Ted walked over to Victoria and Edward, wishing them a Merry Christmas.

"She seems rather excited, even for a three-year-old on Christmas morning." Victoria mused with a laugh.

"Santa almost didn't make it." Andromeda answered with a wry smile. They all laughed.

"Every child's fear." Edward added with a wink as he led his wife into the living room after their granddaughter. An unusual silence fell between Andromeda and Ted who was smiling to himself.

"Go on, just say it." Andromeda said after a few moments.

"What on earth are you talking about, dearest?" he asked, an innocent look on his face.

"What you've been dying to say ever since that whole fiasco began."

"I wouldn't dare." He replied with a chuckle. Andromeda sighed, a dead look on her face.

"We should have just used magic."

"Then you wouldn't be you." Ted said, still laughing, though whether he was laughing at her or the situation, Andromeda did not know.

"Mummy! Daddy! You gotta come see what Santa got me!" Dora shouted to them, appearing at the end of the hallway. "Come on!" she gestured wildly. Ted took his wife's hand as they followed the rest of his family into the lounge room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that day, as the sun began to set low over the horizon marking the end of another Christmas Day, Andromeda sat curled up on the longue beside her husband, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he dozed lightly. She rested her head against him and watched Dora amidst the piles of torn wrapping paper, looking happily at the presents strewn all around her; the life-sized ragdoll covered in polka dots from her grandparents, a variety of old Shirley Temple films on video, clothes, stuffed Mickey and Minnie Mouse toys and perhaps most importantly, a new illustrated copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ to replace the one Charlie Weasley had 'accidently on purpose' thrown into the pond in their backyard when Dora had 'accidently on purpose' tripped him over when he laughed at her new hair colour. Andromeda stifled a giggle at the memory.

At that moment, a tired looking Dora got up and walked over and crawled onto her mother's lap, snuggling into both her parents. Andromeda wrapped her arms around her daughter, stroking her hair softly. She too closed her eyes, sighing lightly; an all out Muggle Christmas was much harder than she had originally envisioned.

And it was there and then that Andromeda promised herself that she would never again abstain from using her magic, especially at this time of year. Because after all, wasn't magic what Christmas was all about?

* * *

_Yes. Once again I truly am sorry for the delay in updating. Things just got really hectic for a while what with uni, assessments, Christmas, birthdays, life, etc. Ah, for the simpler times where all I had to care about was uni…_

_And to try and earn your forgiveness, I shall accept requests for the next chapter or so. Maybe a little Sirius again? Whatever you'd like. _

_So if there is anything/anyone you desperately want to see, let me know and I will try my hardest to work in. I am always up for a challenge =D_

_All in all though I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it should have been up in December, but alas ("earwax"). Let me know what you thought! _

_Love to all,_

_~NBM~_


End file.
